


(Don't Wanna Get) Lost in the Dark

by NarryEm, ZarryFTZouis



Series: Em and Chriz Collabs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based upon/inspired by <i>The Vampire Diaries</i> (both the TV series and the books).</p><p>Zayn is just another typical, dysfunctional vampire attending the University of Wolverhampton.   Life seems easier when he meets Liam, a human teddy bear who strongly reminds Zayn of a past flame.  But just as he thinks all is well with Liam, a ghost from his dark past pays him an untimely visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Ready to Run" by One Direction.
> 
> Trigger warning for excessive amount of blood and gore, vampy violence galore, minor character deaths and the major character death tag is for a flashback scene where one of our two vampires 'dies' in order for him to be 'reborn'. Also, some of parts may seem like dubious consent but I’d like to clarify that consent was given, albeit extremely begrudgingly.
> 
> A collab with ZarryFTZouis aka Chrissy. I wrote Louis’ pov, Chris wrote Zayn’s.
> 
> NarryEm’s A.N.:  
> Chrissy happens to be my actual twin and through this fun experience, I’ve learnt that it’s pretty tough to use the supposed twin telepathy across provinces Love ya, bro <3  
> Also, if you catch any _1989_ references, don’t say I didn’t, say I didn’t warn ya. ‘Cause you know I love the players and you love the game! (*cough* aka smuts that I write *cough*)
> 
> Chrissy’s A.N.:  
> Yeah, yeah, Σ’αγαπώ, αΔελφί. Um, if you check my profile which is ZarryFTZouis (with hints of Zouis and porn Ziall, literally) I’ve my number of one-shots too and most of them are supernatural-themed. Bet you wouldn’t have thought this was actually written by two different people without the A/N. (Not really kidding, we have this twin telepathy going on.)

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

Louis wrenches his head back from his dinner’s pulsating carotid artery. Some of the tantalizing crimson liquid drips down his chin and he licks at it lazily. It’s two in the fucking morning on a Wednesday morning so there shouldn’t be any extra humans he’ll have to kill for seeing this. The nameless girl in his arms droops lifelessly, and Louis drops the body with a derisive snort. He at least remembers to bite into his forefinger to smear his own blood over the beautifully mangled neck and watches his blood work to patch up the torn-up skin.

The skies are dark and stormy, slowly turning into the absolute black like a perfect storm. Even with his enhanced night vision, he cannot see any light other than the shitty old lamp posts.

He doesn’t know where he is, nor does he care. The last time he’s cared to stop and read the road signs, he’d been somewhere in the West Midlands.

Louis fishes the mobile from the zipped pocket of his favourite black leather jacket—that he’d stolen from some random biker a couple years back after he’d fucked him and drained him dry—and opens up Google Maps. He finds out that he’s on the outskirts of Wolverhampton.

Perfect.

 

 

-

 

 

Wolverhampton in 2014 is vastly different from the Wolverhampton circa Victorian era. All he remembers from that time period is getting blood-high on the blood of the upper-class scums, particularly those who liked to hold parties at the Wightwick Manor. The Wednesfield Heath was also a favourite visit to swing by for a bite during that time. Other than that, he doesn’t have particularly fond memories for the place.

His only reason for coming is Zayn. His fledgling and a favourite distant cousin of his.

Zayn, blinded by this stupid little thing called humanity, chose to abandon Louis. And now, still to this day, he’s had to live with the consequences.

Louis’ first stop in Wolverhampton is A Park View Hotel to get himself the Molineux Suite for free. He then talks to the hotel concierge so that he can learn where the best vintage nclothing store in town is. He compels the pretty-faced chap to hand him his credit card as well, making him think that he’s lost the card.

Since he doesn’t own a car per se, his next stop is the nearest place that sells vintage Mustangs and snags himself a 1967 Shelby GT500. It’s a tragically boring shade of dark blue so he takes it to a nearby repair shop to re-paint it an obnoxiously bright shade of blood-red.

Whilst he waits around for his new car to be painted, he walks around the Wolverhampton city centre, looking for the vintage clothing shop. The outlook of the place may have changed a lot, but Louis finds that the general atmosphere has stayed the same. He can practically smell the stink of wealth from a lot of the passers-by, probably descended from the same rich snobs in the Victorian era.

He wanders into the university campus, mostly so that he can snoop for information on Zayn. Louis knows that Zayn is a sentimental fool who loves to get bachelor degrees and masters just for the fun of it. Zayn is the type of person who will pursue a goal relentlessly once he’s set his mind to it, be it something as inane as a masters in abnormal psychology (Louis had laughed so hard when he first weaselled that out of Zayn decades ago.) or some mundane human.

And so is Louis, given the right motivation.

It’s a great mystery to Louis, why Zayn would ever want to masquerade around as a human. Humans are so weak and interchangeable. They are pathetic and abundant, no one really cares if a few goes ‘missing’. But then again, Zayn has always been the compassionate one. It seems that when Zayn got turned into a vampire, that stupid compassion was the trait that got amplified.

A super-compassionate vampire. Louis cackles at the ridiculous idea. Only Zayn would fit that criterion, really.

He is about to head back and retrieve his car when his eye catches sight of something. Or rather, some _one_.

Looks like he will be fulfilling his promise after all.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn stubs out the cigarette he’s been smoking and looks at the campus he just walked to. The smell of autumn is thick in the air—the slightly colder air mixing with the ridiculous _pumpkin spice latte_ some girls, and very few guys, adore could be it.

He isn’t a regular student, no, and he never will be. Simply put, he’s a four-century-year-old vampire who despises his life as a bloodsucker.

He killed those he loved in fit of bloodlust one too many times and he hates and blames one person for it: _Louis_.

Zayn reckons this is the first time in a while—maybe two months?—he’s the thought of Louis, his sire. Last time he saw his sire was about nine decades ago and it took all of his control not to kill the bastard.

Few parts of Zayn still holds onto his shred of humanity, a gift according to a witch he’s once befriended.

 _Bullshit,_ Zayn growls inside his head, adjusting his Ray Ban shades. _We’re all creatures of the night and blood, there isn’t a single part of me that is human._

Zayn asks a girl—not compel—and worms out the whereabouts of his first class of the first day of (whatever’th) . His first class is Year One History and, well, he’s going to ace it with his first-hand experience. He isn’t as ancient as the Originals but hey, he still has four-hundred years’ worth of knowledge. He’s got to admit the life before the handy invention called the Internet was tad bit boring.

 _“‘Year One History—you’ll be overwhelmed for ages!’”_ Zayn scoffs at the pun in the poster he finds at the door of his classroom. “Humans and their sense of humour.”

Zayn walks to the very back of the class—ignoring a brunet and a blond engaged in a snog session before the class—and kicks his satchel open. God, why didn’t he get couple of blood bags even though he’s only two classes today?

“Hello, my name is Ava Daggs and I will be your History instructor for the semester,” a tall middle aged woman with dark auburn hair walks in. She has the vibe of a strict teacher with her grey suit and square glasses. “I’ll hand out the course outline and you may come in now.” She adds with a glance towards the door.

A student walks in, obviously a minute or two late, and there’s a blush covering his cheeks.

 _Um,_ Zayn thinks intelligibly when he sees the new bloke.

The body frame is too familiar, with jawline Kent Clark would be jealous of and couple days’ worth of stubble covering that same jaw, and shortly cropped hair that is the shade between honey brown and the darkest shade of blonde possible (he has a couple different visual arts degrees under his belt). The only difference between this chap and _him_ are the shades of their eye colours; the ones Zayn is staring into are warm, melted dark chocolate brown whilst the other had a cold, ash brown.

“Sorry, Professor Daggs,” the late student apologises. “I was caught in the traffic.”

“I’ll let you go if you introduce yourself.”

The brown-eyed lad just exhales and starts. “Hi, my name is Liam and I’m a second year. I’m doing Bachelor of Arts programme and thought it couldn’t hurt me to try History. Sadly, I know the snogging lads in the back row since we’ve been friends since before pre-school. I want to major in Mechanics and maybe find a boyfriend before I graduate so I can lead a happy life.” Liam’s eyes wander off to Zayn’s own dark golden-amber ones.

 

 

_“It’s you and I forever,” James whispers against Zayn’s lips. “Don’t worry about anything else, or how people aren’t okay with those who stand out. I love you and that’s all the matters.”_

_“You’re all I need,” Zayn whispers back just as James’ lips trek down to the juncture of his neck. “You are my life and my one love.”_

_“You are the light and the moon of my life,”_ _James kisses the expanse of skin of Zayn’s neck before the all-too familiar sensation of having his neck pierced by two fangs. Zayn whimpers from the initial discomfort but it’s chased away by the intimate rapture that courses throughout his body, putting him in the haze that he knows and remembers all too well._

 _James doesn’t waste another second before sliding into Zayn, making Zayn release a needy moan from finally being filled. It’s a bliss, being connected to someone in_ so _many ways than one. Zayn gasps when James’ tip grazes against his prostate immediately, feeling so full and pleasured. James starts with shallow, teasing thrusts like Zayn is used to, his calloused hand cupping one-half of his face. Pleasure rocks through his body and by the time James is finished with his feeding, both of them have come, white painting their flushed skin._

 

“Can I sit here?” Zayn is jolted back to the present as a peeved-looking Liam asks him. “I can sit elsewhere if that’s what you want.”

“Eh, sorry. I’m a daydreamer,” Zayn re-gathers his brain cells. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam, but you know that from Daggs trying to embarrass me by making me introduce myself,” Liam smiles at Zayn, a smile that looks hauntingly familiar. “I haven’t seen you and Wolverhampton isn’t known to attract new people.”

“I’m a wandering soul,” Zayn replies truthfully. “Went to secondary in my hometown but I thought it wouldn’t kill me to have a change of scenery.”

The _real_ truth behind Zayn moving is that he knew Louis was coming to Liverpool—his home for last twenty-three years but of course, Louis wants to make his life an eternity of misery and pain.

“So you moved to Wolverhampton?” Liam sounds like a curious cat. “It’s rather plain and boring here.”

“I believe I was enchanted to meet someone here,” _you._ “Like I said, I’m a wandering soul.”

“So you moved from places to others a lot?”

“A couple times,” Zayn decides to be dodgy. “This isn’t the first time I came to Wolverhampton though.”

 _Shite, did I just say that?_ Zayn curses inside his head. _I was here the first time when I met James, on a vacation, then he came back to Bradford with me four hundred years ago . . . ._

“You sound . . . wistful,” Liam brings Zayn back to reality once again. “Did something happen the last time you were here?”

“Not really.” And that signals the end of the conversation.

 

 

-

 

 

History was boring as hell and Zayn’s glad his second class is Drama, something you learn naturally when you parade as a _human_ for a long time. They just reviewed improvising and it was fun.

The next class, due to last minute change in schedule, is inorganic chemistry. He takes a seat in the middle of the class and does a double-take when he sees the familiar form of Liam.

“Hi, Zayn,” the human grins at Zayn. “I hope you remember me from three hours ago ‘cause we have History together.”

“I do,” Zayn returns the smile, hoping it isn’t his ‘ _I’m going to rip your throat out’_ smile. “The late student who introduced himself to the class and interrogated me, I reckon.”

“You’re not like the others I’ve met and I don’t mean that in aesthetics of how Niall and Harry are always tongue-fucking each other’s tonsils,” Liam offers a tentative smile this time. “You don’t want to hear how Harry’s moan is like when he’s Niall riding him.”

“I don’t suppose so, yeah,” Zayn agrees. “I don’t like third-wheeling.”

“You can hang out with me so Harry and Niall don’t make me feel left out during lunch?” The blush colouring Liam’s cheeks is so cute to Zayn’s eyes. “I know we aren’t really–”

“I’m up for making new friends,” _that I won’t bite and/or kill, hopefully._ “I’ll meet you outside the first-floor library?”

 

 

-

 

 

By lunchtime, Zayn’s hunger for blood is growing and he doesn’t want to snack on Liam. Besides, with a huge campus and there’s bound to be at least one vampire hunter so he just lets the hunger subside by drinking his emergency liquor stash. It’s Vampire 101 that alcohol quenches your bloodlust just a smidgen.

“Zayn, over here!”

Zayn walks towards the direction of the voice and a smile spreads at the sight of Liam’s _too_ familiar face. He looks like a puppy, unlike _him_ and more innocent.

“Ignore these two bozos,”Liam supplies, gesturing at Niall and Harry who are snogging with their food half-eaten. “They survive by drinking each other’s life essence.”

Zayn guffaws at that and both of them are replied with a middle finger by Harry—the curly haired one from the word on campus. ( _“Oh my God, Harry and his heavenly curls! I want to feel it against my dick!”_ Zayn may have heard a random bloke say that in his Drama class.)

“We can do the same so they get the taste of their own medicine,” Zayn suggests, half-serious, half-joking. “You know, kiss and maybe fuck with our clothes on.”

“Nothing can faze us,” a deep, gravelly voice comes. Zayn sees that Harry’s finally spoken. “You two can be in a gangbang with some others and we’ll still do whatever.”

“Correction: They’ll be _in_ the gangbang,” Liam adds quickly. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

“Are we supposed to alert our loving roommate when we invite a couple horny teenagers from our classes for an orgy?” Niall, whose voice is like liquid silver, huffs. Zayn thinks it’s more from interruption of their snog than the irritation. “You said you were staying over at that fluffy-haired kid from your physics or summat.”

“His name is Brad,” Liam scowls at his best friend. “I was helping him with homework that night.”

“If the homework was bio, I can see why,” Harry doesn’t bat an eyelash or blush when he says that. “We all know you hide a big dick—”

“You can see that my friends have no boundaries and don’t care they saw me naked after showers,” Liam interrupts Harry with a sigh. “Rule number one of being mates with them is that they’ll say anything that crosses their mind.”

“I never mentioned Niall’s dick size,” Harry says without any hints of flinching, and Niall looks satisfied. “But I could.”

“And I will fucking kick your arse to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean,” Liam replies without missing a beat. “And that’s the least severe thing I’d do.”

“Niall, we’ve corrupted our little puppy Liam,” Harry pouts and Niall hugs him tightly. “He’s cussier.”

“‘Cussier’ isn’t an actual word,” Zayn points out, the inner English-teacher student coming out of the shell. “And do you actually call him puppy?”

“He looks like one,” Niall just glares at Liam when the said lad hits him in the chest. “Just ask anyone you know! They’ll say you’re a cute widdle golden wetriever.”

“Do I need to remind you that you invited that bloke with French name from a fucking bar just so you could try a little double?” Liam arches a brow and Zayn feels the moment of fear clenching his guts. Surely Liam meant something like _Paul_ or _Austin_? “Honestly, how kinky is your sex life?”

“At least it’s alive unlike yours,” Niall deadpans and Zayn remembers he bought two orders of fish and chips to blend in and eat actual _human_ food; he dips a chip into the sauce. “When was the last time you had sex, the time you were dating that girl?”

“Drop the subject,” Liam glares at the blond.

The lunch is silent after that, other than Zayn telling Niall to bugger off from his chips (which is greatly ignored by Niall) and Zayn catches Liam stealing glances at him with flushed face each time he’s caught.

“I’m off for the next twenty hours for classes!” Liam says in a juvenile tone, making Zayn smile for the hundredth time. “I get to sleep and do normal teen stuff.”

“Liam, you told me you’ve got a noon class for your Voice Coaching class,” Niall grins at Liam. “So you don’t really get to sleep in.”

“Don’t ruin my moment,” Liam huffs, looking like a scolded puppy. “I can do whatever I want.”

“There, there,” Niall pats at the top of Liam’s head, as if Liam were a real puppy. “You may sleep in for the weekends.”

“Zayn, you see the prime example of why I’m glad we’re acquainted,” Liam says with a dramatic sigh. “They think I’m a puppy reincarnated.”

“You are,” Niall chirps with a ‘ _what did I tell ya’_ grin.

Liam flips Niall off.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s mid-September and there are more fallen leaves on the ground than the actual pavement. Then again, it’s England for crying out loud, not to mention _northern_ England.

Zayn has to resist the urge to sink his aching fangs into Liam’s soft, succulent skin and drain him of his lifeblood on daily basis. He just has to content himself with the newly budding friendship they share.

The perks of being immortal is that he’s acquired wealth over the years and that means you get to be the gentleman of your relationship who pays for everything. Over the years, the ones he was sort of dating didn’t find that peculiar. They just assumed he was a son of a wealthy merchant. (Which wasn’t too far from the reality of how he’s still technically a royal.)

He’s texted Liam half-hour ago saying that he’ll pick Liam up. He revs up his Spyder and drives to the address Liam texted.

When Liam gets out of his flat near the uni campus, a breath catches in Zayn’s throat.

 

 

_“Hello, Mr. Malik,” the doe-eyed chap greets Zayn as the other lad walks down the little steps of the porch. “I am James de Ombre and I shall be living with your family since your family was kind enough to let me stay.”_

_“Please, call me Zayn, Mr. de Ombre,” Zayn says in a tone hopefully not love-stuck. “I hate the Mr. Malik shite. Pardon my language.” He adds quickly._

_“Call me James, I don’t mind informality either.”_

 

“Are you daydreaming again?” Liam is in the passenger side now and Zayn nods reluctantly. “You told me we’re watching _Ouija_ so I’m really excited.”

“Don’t cling to me like the girlfriend you are when we get to the scary parts,” Liam hits Zayn’s shoulder playfully. “Li-Li, you know I mean no harm with that.”

“You treat me like a girl though. Last time we had dinner together, you pulled a chair out and made me feel like a frigging girl,” Liam scoffs. “Don’t do that again.”

“My heart wants what it wants,” Zayn leans over the little console between the driver’s seat and the passenger and kisses Liam on the cheek. Over the course of two weeks, he’s never crossed the boundary of being friends. “Before the movie, we’re going to a fancy Thai restaurant, which is why I’m taking you out at 17.15.”

“The movie’s at 19.35?” Liam sounds proper confused. “I doubt it’ll take two hours for a meal.”

Zayn drives Liam to the Thai restaurant and gives the hostess his name for the reservation. The girl—dyed blond with fake looking tits—gives both of them a once-over. Zayn wraps a possessive arm around Liam and even kisses him on the neck. He immediately regrets that because the action triggers his normally-composed bloodlust. He feels all the blood he has in his body going to his face, and he doesn’t care there’s dozens of people here, he’ll just—.

“Zayn? She’s asking if you want a drink,” Liam’s voice breaks the spell and Zayn feels the slightest trace of his vampire face going away. “I’m getting the Thai cocktail thing.”

“Mango-pineapple Heaven please,” Zayn manages to order with a smile. “And we’re sharing the Thai-style shrimp tempura for starters.”

“You didn’t even consult me on this, I feel offended,” Liam huffs, giving him a perfect look of a de-energised puppy. “What if I don’t like the shrimp thing?”

“It’s greasy and crunchy, you’ll love it and the spicy-sweet sauce,” Zayn sticks his tongue out in a childish manner. “I always get the Thai chicken when I’m here, that and fried octopus.”

“I trust your judgement.”

 

 

Half an hour later, all their food arrive and Zayn smiles at how Liam is struggling with his chopsticks. The roots of Zayn’s bloodline isn’t known for their love for chopsticks like Chinese and Korean people but centuries of living means Zayn’s travelled to many, exotic places.

“Liam, you curl your pinkie and your ring finger, place the bottom stick on the ring finger and the other between your longest finger and your pointer,” Zayn sighs as Liam drops his chopsticks again. “It’s easier than how it looks.”

“You’re half- _Asian_ ,” Liam grumbles like that makes total sense. “You have the upper-hand!”

“Hey,” Zayn stops a random server. “Can we get a fork please?”

Zayn is greeted with a fake glare from Liam.

Rest of the dinner goes well, and Zayn manages to sneak an overly cliché thing of wiping sauce off of Liam’s face. Liam’s pretty face flushes and Zayn notes that into his _Liam Isn’t James_ list.

“We still got good twenty minutes before the movie,” Liam points out as Zayn swipes his MasterCard. “Unless we’re sneaking into a theatre or summat, I suggest you find something to do.”

Zayn smirks—his favourite facial expression for last four centuries—and without much warning, he pecks Liam on the lips. The dazed look on Liam’s face and his lips forming ‘oh’ satisfies Zayn’s appetite for a moment.

“Liam, from the first day I met you, I was sort of drawn to you but you’re oblivious as hell,” Zayn tells Liam. “I’m glad I met you ‘cause without you, I think my life is just eternal darkness.”

“Are you saying that you love me?”

The question catches Zayn off-guard. Even after the course of four-hundred plus years, the concept of love is still unfamiliar with him. James was his first love, yes, since what he had with was Louis wasn’t real. Just physical attraction between two lads in prime age.

Louis fucked him over and he keeps doing that over and over again.

“Christ, I’m sorry,” Zayn apologises, fully intending to just leave this date half-finished. “I’ve been told I’m a brash person, I shouldn’t have just said that.”

“It’s okay, Zayn, I love you too.”

When their lips meet, it’s different this time. Zayn can feel the wide smile spreading across Liam’s beautiful features and Liam’s large, warm hands are caressing the either side of his face. They feel slightly callused and so right, so natural. Zayn hooks an arm around the human’s back, bringing him closer to him and taking control of the kiss. It’s not an _I’m trying to figure out how to kiss you_ type of kiss but one filled with passion and love. Zayn runs his tongue along the seam of Liam’s lips and they part willingly, letting Zayn taste the citrus and cinnamon perfectly.

“I sort of wanted to do that for ages,” Liam giggles when they pull away from the kiss. “Pretty much since I saw you, yeah.”

“I think it’s apropos of me to ask you to be my boyfriend. And ‘no’, isn’t one of your options,” Zayn runs his hand down to the end of Liam’s spine.

“Is ‘hell fucking yeah’ acceptable?”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis hasn’t a clue why Zayn’s fancy little car is parked outside the cinema but whatever. All he wants to do is wait for a fantastic time to make his dramatic entrance.

He scans the entrance with disinterested eye, only focused on finding that familiar tanned face with model-esque cheekbones and golden-amber eyes that never fail to burn with deep hatred that can only be acquired through centuries of acquaintance.

Louis’ undead heart does a weird thing when his eyes zero in on one human bloke. At first, the human had caught his interest with delicious looking arms and shoulders that Louis would love to take a bite out of but it’s something else that captures him.

No. It can’t be. . . .

James?

Unconsciously, he walks towards the brunet with chiselled jaw and yummy arms. His face is identical to James’ but his eyes are polar opposites. This human’s eyes are a warm shade of brown, like melted dark chocolate.

 

 

_“If you live like that your blood runs cold, though,” he said to James, pouting sadly as they lie tangled up in the dirtied sheets._

_“Oh, sweet, naïve, innocent Lou,” James croons, his ash brown eyes glimmering with mischief. “There’s nothing wrong with that. And besides, you can always outrun the ghosts you live with for the time being.”_

_James rolls them over so that he is now atop Louis. He starts to shower his neck and shoulders with light, fleeting kisses._

_“Don’t be a tease,” Louis whines, his nether regions reacting already. “Just bite me.”_

_The vampire smirks. “This is why I love you, Lou. So bold, so beautiful. You’ll be an excellent vampire someday.”_

 

 

Louis shakes his head to clear it of the stupid memories. Plasters don’t fix bullet holes. And James had fucking torn his heart out with what he did.

Out of a childish impulse, Louis approaches the muscly brunet and ‘ _accidentally’_ bumps into him.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going,” James’ lookalike apologises. His eyes soften and he looks like a damn puppy who just got a scolding. Nope, definitely a different person from James.

“It’s alright, love,” Louis plays up his Yorkshire accent. “I wasn’t really watching where I was going either. But you know what would make me feel better?” he flashes his best Cheshire cat grin that humans often can’t resist.

“What is it? I’m Liam, by the way.” Louis practically see a pup’s tail wagging behind Liam’s shapely arse.

“You want to kiss me,” Louis purrs, compelling the puppy-like lad.

“What the hell?” Liam blurts out.

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Louis leans in to kiss Liam. Some humans can be like that, and direct skin-to-skin contact helps with compulsion anyway.

And then he is met with a sharp slap to the side of his face. Since he was not expecting it, his head snaps back from the force behind it. Louis knows now that the muscles on Liam’s delectable biceps aren’t just for show.

“Get lost, creep!” Liam barks out. “I have someone I’m seeing and you should count yourself lucky that he didn’t see this crap!”

Louis can’t help but cackle at that. “On the contrary, I would love to meet your boyfriend.”

“What is it, Li?” Zayn’s voice floats down from close by. Louis lingers just long enough for Zayn to recognise him. When Liam’s got his back to Louis, that’s when he speeds away.

Let the games begin.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn makes a shitty excuse to Liam after Louis boldly tried to compel him. Zayn wants to punch a great amount of Louis’ bones to the point of not being able to regenerate for that. How care Louis waltz into Wolverhampton just like that? Wait a minute, did Liam actually resist the compulsion?

Zayn has heard about some humans who have superior self-hypnotism that allows them to resist compulsion but that means they are vampire hunters themselves.

Maybe Liam is just a special case?

“You’re just gonna do a kiss-off?” Liam looks like a scorned puppy again. “Not how I imagined how this would transpire.”

“Well, I’m giving you a goodnight kiss then.” Zayn smirks before leaning into peck at Liam’s plump lips.

“See you tomorrow at chem?”

“See you then.”

After Liam is out of the sight, Zayn vamp-speeds towards his Spyder and revs it to life. He needs to drive around until he forgets the _existence_ of Louis.

 

 

~

 

 

**_ Un Intermezzo Piccolo, tutti _ **

 

“We haven’t tried that, you’re right,” Niall grins as his boyfriend of so many years points it out. “Last time I licked something off of your dick that wasn’t your come was chocolate, not maple syrup.”

“And it’s been ages since the last time we did food sex,” Harry quips in. “So are you in or not, Horan?”

Niall giggles—he actually giggles—before crashing their lips together. He thinks it’s nice, having a boyfriend who’s completely oblivious to his dark secrets.

Niall didn’t know, hell, he doesn’t think anyone knows, but his older brother, Greg, told him about the bloodline of _werewolves_. He thought his brother was kidding but Greg listed so many things that falls in with Niall’s features.

Yeah, he’s got superb reflexes and suffers from anger fits sometimes but having his emotions super-hyped during the full moon night is sort of a deal breaker.

On a full moon, Greg locked himself into a cell and actually shifted into a wolf. In the morning when he regained his human form, Greg told him that killing someone triggers the Curse.

And now, several months later, Niall avoids doing stupid activities like getting drunk and smoking pot any time near the full moon’s allure.

But, unlike Greg, Niall knows something even more.

The vampires are real, yes, and there’s a family of vampires called the Originals. As far as Niall’s aware of, there are three Originals alive and well but one of them is a special one:

The Hybrid.

Niklaus killed humans after he became a vampire, which consequently triggered the wolf side of his bloodline. That bloodline still runs deep, and the very magick that pumps through the Hybrid’s exists within Niall.

An Original werewolf is a nice title to hold but without killing anyone, it’s useless really.

“Ni _all_ ,” Harry whines, letting him know he zoned out during their kiss. “Stop daydreaming.”

“I thought I got that James Dean daydream look,” Niall gets answered by a squish of maple syrup on his cheek. “Oh, you’ve done it now, you!”

 

 

About ten minutes later, both of them are sticky from maple syrup flying around and well, this is his sweet heaven--pun fully intended. Niall dips his head down and kitten-licks at Harry’s attentive slit, making him moan from the feeling. From experience with the chocolate drizzle, Niall knows it’s pretty damn good. And they’ve even steamed the bowl with the syrup so that it would be body temperature. He doesn’t waste any time before he engulfs Harry’s dick into his mouth, impressively sized for a non-wolf. He hums once his nose hits the base of Harry’s cock, letting an inch or two get down in his throat. It never hurts to be rough during sex and Harry agrees with Niall on that.

Harry lets out a fucked-out mewl as Niall starts to bob his head up and down, his tongue lapping at the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. Niall squiggles his hand until it’s rested under Harry’s bum and teases the puckered hole with his thumb. Niall smirks around his mouthful when he feels the rim clenching from anticipation.

Niall deep-throats Harry for good ten minutes’ span of time before Harry gushes down his throat. He laps at the syrup left on Harry’s abs to get rid of the bitter taste, teasing the now-oversensitive area around Harry’s crotch. He makes a mental note on making Harry eat more fruits so his come isn’t so bitter and salty.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis’s been snooping around Zayn’s room for maybe half an hour when Zayn finally comes in. He hops onto the desk and puts on his best innocent smile as Zayn storms into the room, glowering at him already.

“Long time no see, Malik,” Louis drawls, fingertips grazing the top of the wooden desk. “Not surprised that you got yourself a nice single room, although I am disappointed that you didn’t compel yourself a room in the middle of all the girls’ rooms—or do you prefer dicks now?”

Zayn grits his teeth. “Louis.” His jaw tics and Louis knows that the tanned vampire is about to lunge at him. All he does is simply sidestep the rather unimpressive jump and then straddles Zayn’s lower back.

“You need to work on not giving off when you’re about to attack, love. I’ll give that a solid eight, though. A definite improvement from the last time, though.”

Zayn struggles to throw Louis off, which the older male responds that twisting Zayn’s right arm until the bones creak as they start to bend unnaturally. A pained gasp leaves Zayn’s dark, pillowy lips and Louis smiles.

“An eternity of misery alone or an eternity of unimaginable pleasure with me, remember? And you chose to go and run away with James, even though you knew that he loved me first. You were the one who decided that you wanted him, too, fully aware of the fact that I loved him. You were the one who declared a personal war against me by going behind my back and letting him fuck your skinny little arse!” Louis snarls, his lips brushing the shell of Zayn’s ear.

“Jou bliksem,” Zayn growls back. “You never really listen do you?” Zayn throws his head back in an attempt to ram it into Louis’ chin or nose, probably. Louis merely leans his upper body sideways to dodge that pathetic attempt.

“Try harder, Zayn,” Louis smirks. “If you really wanna kill me, you’ll need to come up with brand-new moves. It’s a shame that you stopped carrying around that miniature stake inside your watch, it really is. Or that handy little wrist-sized crossbow with a compressed-air trigger? You’ve gone soft, Zayn.”

The next time Zayn tries to gain the upper-hand advantage, Louis allows his just enough leeway so that now he and Zayn are face to face. He lets his fangs drop and hisses at the weaker vampire below him.

“This isn’t a proper way to greet your dear ol’ sire, innit Zayn?” Louis croons, gyrating his hips in an obnoxiously suggestive way. “There are better ways to say, ‘I missed you, Lou’.”

“Go to hell,” Zayn snarls. His lovely golden-amber eyes are tinged with blood as the veins darken around his eyes. It’s fucking sexy, and Louis, well, he’s no saint. And he’s always said that he’s Satan’s favourite envoy.

“It’d be boring there without you, darlin’. Why don’t you come with me?” he grinds his hips down. Zayn, despite the hatred burning in his eyes, gasps at the sudden and unwanted pleasure.

Grinning, Louis shreds Zayn’s trousers and boxers apart, baring the smooth olive skin underneath. Zayn’s cock has gone half-hard from what Louis has been doing and Louis would be lying if he said that the sight made his cock grow even harder. Louis dodges Zayn’s right hook and grabs onto the lean but muscled forearm. He then sinks his teeth into the meat of Zayn’s forearm, purposefully aiming for the sinews and muscle tissues.

Zayn jerks his arm back, eyes now burning with equal parts pain and fury. Louis knows that Zayn can’t escape now, so he shucks his trousers off and kisses Zayn.

As expected, Zayn revolts against him full-out. Sharp, savage fangs cut into Louis’ lips with preternatural strength and Zayn jams his knee into Louis’ groin none too gently. Louis, however, has a few decades on Zayn—and generally, older vampires are stronger than the younger ones. It’s easy to dodge Zayn’s knee so that it grazes Louis’s hips instead, and the taste of his own blood only turns him on even more.

“That all you got? I distinctly remember you being a lot fierier in New Orleans,” Louis prompts, knowing that will recharge Zayn’s waning fury.

“Isn’t the outcome always the same though?’ Zayn growls, his dark, burgundy-red eyes remorseful and a bit more subdued than a couple minutes ago. “You never go away until you’ve gotten what you want.”

Louis chuckles. He kisses the side of Zayn’s throat and then the tattered arm lovingly. He laps up the slowly healing wound, savouring the rich, powerful taste of the blood of a vampire. “And what I want, Zayn, is for us to go back to the way we were in four hundred years ago. No remorse, no hatred, no centuries of bad blood, just crazy, all-consuming love.”

With that, Louis kisses Zayn almost sweetly. It’s akin to their very first kiss in Doncaster in the summer 1605. Louis had known Zayn for months at that point, and vice versa. At first, it was sheer curiosity that had Louis following around this beautiful Greek god amongst humans. Louis had always kept track of his human family out of kinship and Zayn's mother was the descendant of one of his many sisters. Zayn’s father was a king in one of the Oriental countries who had been visiting England at the time and came across a pretty noble lady named Trisha. Things happened and that’s how Zayn came to be.

Zayn was only nineteen when Louis first saw him, bathed in the warm silver moonlight on a cold January night. He looked like an angel come to earth, so Louis marked him as his next prey. The stink of wealth radiated from Zayn but since he was so damn pretty, Louis didn’t mind.

Fast forward a few months and Zayn and Louis were lovers. But turning Zayn into a vampire, a more worthy mate of his, became the very stake that wedged them apart. That and the fact the James chose to be with Zayn rather than carry on with Louis, of course.

Louis shakes off those unpleasant memories and instead grabs Zayn’s prick. It’s definitely hard now, perhaps more turned on by the sweeter, softer kisses Louis has been lavishing Zayn with. Duly noted, then.

“Say you want me,” Louis urges, stretching his fingers out so that he can stroke both of them at the same time. “Y’know, I see that lightning in your eyes that I can’t deny. And you can’t foresee the future, Zayner, unless of course you keep me next to you.”

Zayn narrows his eyes like a cat about to either attack or fall asleep. “Shut it.”

Louis cackles. “Alrighty then.”

He teases the tip of Zayn’s throbbing cock, instantly rewarded with a breathy moan that leaves the gap between Zayn’s plump lips. Louis leans in to kiss and nibble at them, sometimes enough to let the sweetly dark taste of blood mingle into their otherwise lazy and soft kisses.

“You know,” Zayn grunts, hipbones nudging into Louis’ sharply as his hips rock up to meet Louis’. “I can never understand why you want to inflict pain and misery everywhere you go. Isn’t it less painful for you as well if you leave the past be and start anew at a place that’s not tainted by memories?”

Louis bites at Zayn’s jugular vein angrily, satisfied by the pained moan that it garners. “Don’t you dare try that Freudian shite on me, Zayner. You don’t want me to get mad at you and go on a slaughter spree on campus now, do you? Starting with that delicious looking blond Irish, perhaps.”

Zayn gulps loudly and surrenders himself to Louis’ ministrations. There’s enough precum for it not to hurt, not that the sensation of being physically hurt has stopped Louis from anything. It’s a sign that he’s still ‘alive’, ain’t it?

“There’s a good lad,” Louis croons. He picks up the pace and teases the slit on the tip of Zayn’s hard cock. Louis smiles in triumph as Zayn’s cock drools out more and more precum, his entire body trembling with pleasure and anguish.

“Ah, c’mon, love,” Louis taunts, relinquishing his grip on their dicks and instead digging his fingertips into Zayn’s sides. “There has got to be worse things than shaggin’ me, I reckon.”

Zayn’s cold, blank stare suggests otherwise. _Insolent, stubborn fool_ , Louis thinks fondly.

Louis bares his fangs again and this time, lets them graze the skin covering Zayn’s collarbone. It’s a shite place to bite, and since Louis’ aim is to draw a small amount of blood, it matters not to him. He laps up the ruby red drops and grinds his hips down faster. His dick and Zayn’s are both pretty hard, close to the edge of orgasm. The last push for Zayn is Louis’ fingertip lightly fluttering along the insides of his thigh, tracing the femoral vein. Louis comes soon after, cum splashing between their abs as the sounds of harsh, irregular breaths and erratic heartbeats fill the room.

“Now was that so hard?” Louis coos, sitting up straight and then dancing away as Zayn tries fruitlessly to take a swipe at him.

He pulls on his trousers in vampiric speed and then runs out of Zayn’s room without giving him proper time to reply. It’s a dick move, and that is precisely why he’s doing this.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

 _Fucking hell,_ Zayn swears colourfully, hoping he isn’t sporting a semi after that. He didn’t expect his ‘reunion’ with his sire to end up being non-penetrative sex. His abs feel sticky after his orgasm and he feels so used. He wipes that off, redresses, and then jumps out of the dorm room window without thinking and starts to wander aimlessly.

_Did I just dry hump that dickwad and actually want to fuck him senseless on the nearest flat surface?_

Zayn partially blames Louis for having the most luscious arse in the entire planet—scratch that, the entire universe.

He also thinks that the entire universe is working against him to have his path overlaps Louis’ again. Really, if someone—oh, someone who goes by the name of Zayn Javadd Malik—has been avoiding his ex-friend—whose name is Louis fucking Tomlinson—it sort of absolutely means he hasn’t any intention of meeting the said person. He takes a glance downstairs to make sure he isn’t half-hard from what just happened.

(He isn’t, but he wants to question his little sliver of sanity for grinding on Louis.)

Like, does his penis not realise Louis is an insane, homicidal, self-serving psychopath whom it should not be reacting to??! His body needs to fucking realise it can’t go hard from someone else grinding on him like they want to devour each other, quite literally in this case.

. . . .

The last mental image will forever haunt Zayn and forever is a long sodding time for vampires.

He fishes his mobile out and scrolls through his contact to find Liam’s name. He has a puppy emoji beside his name and he doesn’t really care if Liam ever finds out. He debates himself whether he should call the lad to lift his spirits a bit but he decides against it.

But he knows that sooner or later, he has to talk with Louis about Liam eerie resemblance to James. He’s heard from the words on the street that in the world of supernatural creatures of the night, there is a human faction, or at least human in characteristics and abilities.

They are called the doppelgängers, a German term referring to occurrences of one person’s identical copy from another time period. He thought the doppelgängers were myths amongst the vampires and werewolves but Liam makes him doubt that. And he distinctly remembers James telling him that not everything in the world is black or white.

James, Zayn feels a physical tug at his guts from a simple thought of his first ever true love. _I’m sorry I couldn’t save you._

That’s the thing with Zayn. With a pure heart and the sanity he holds onto after so many years, he can’t let go of the part of him that loved James. He doesn’t know about Louis since James made it so important neither one of them finds out he’s been trafficking with both of them. By all means, Zayn should hate James for what was done to him.

A sharp scent of blood, the very thing that sustains him, drifts from a nearby distant and Zayn vamp-speeds towards the person. As he finds out, it’s a girl in mid-teens, maybe a fifth former, and she looks scared.

“Love, what are you doing here alone?” Zayn feels a smile, the all too familiar _I’m-gonna-rip-your-throat-out_ one, tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It’s dangerous to be alone.”

“I tripped and ripped my jeans a little,” she speaks with a Midlands accent, which isn’t all that surprising.

“Do you know if there’s a hospital nearby?”

Zayn doesn’t reply. He mentally compels the girl to stay quiet before rearing his head, extends his fangs, and sinks them into the girl’s pale throat.

It was supposed to be a quick snack so he can do the ‘snatch, eat and erase’ shite on her but the image of Louis taunting him earlier that day (maybe night) just burns into his mind and he growls against her throat, his grip on her torso tightening. He drinks in gulps, knowing his face has gone completely vampire-demonic with the veins and black eyes.

“Shit,” Zayn pulls away with barely audible heartbeats and that’s saying something for a vampire. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

The girl looks at him like why he hasn’t finished her off. Zayn just bites into his wrist and positions it over the girl’s mouth, blocking off the air supply so she opens her mouth.

“You met a feral cat, maybe,” Zayn compels the girl. “It tore your jeans and attacked your neck as a finishing blow but missed the vital bits. You went home and treated yourself.”

With that said, Zayn disappears into the night.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis barely manages not to laugh his head off when Zayn apologises to the human girl for nearly killing her. This is what centuries of self-hatred and martyrdom has reduced Zayn to? A pathetic, bone-thin vampire who can’t even eat properly?

This is too amusing.

Before the girl can wander off too far, Louis blocks her off. “Hello, little dove,” he purrs, silently compelling the girl to relax and respond to him as though he were an old friend. “That’s a rather nasty bite on your neck, innit?”

“I got attacked by a feral cat or summat,” the girl parrots robotically.

“How unfortunate!” Louis exclaims, placing his hands on the girl’s shoulders. Slowly, he taps his fingertips closer and close to the gaping wound on her neck.

“Don’t scream or move. You’re gonna die anyway,” Louis orders.

He sinks his teeth into her jugular vein opposite the side that Zayn had torn open. Hot blood floods into his mouth and he tears more deeply into her neck so that he can bleed her out as quick as possible. Once the human’s heart has beat one final time, Louis drops the body onto the cold hard ground.

Without as much as a backwards glance, he speeds off towards his car.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Another Small Interlude _ **

 

Niall knows that it’s extremely stupid of him to be partying right now, at a fraternity house, no less. But Liam did that puppy-eye thing again and whenever Liam pulls that shite on him, Niall can’t help but feel extremely protective and indulgent like any alpha would towards his beta. So here he is, with Harry’s body practically entwined with his as Harry tries to remain standing after five glasses of the nefarious combat juice. Zayn and Liam have gone off somewhere, and Niall’s got a good guess as to what they are up to.

Sighing, Niall readjusts Harry’s hold on him so Harry won’t bang his face into a sharp corner. Harry’s scent is too full of alcohol and the other people’s scents, and that makes Niall’s hackles rise with contempt.

“Haz, we’re going home,” he informs Harry. Harry nods sluggishly and Niall just picks him up bridal style.

Catcalls ensue and Niall flips them off. He’s not too mindful of his surroundings as he hurries out of the house and in his haste, Harry’s feet jab into someone’s ribs.

“What the fuck, dude?” a tall, jock-build guy yells over the shitty music. “Watch how you’re carrying your girlfriend, Paddy.”

Niall growls. “Don’t call him a girl,” he warns the eejit. He can tolerate insults hurled at him but call Harry anything remotely offensive and Niall will be after the offender’s throat like a bloodhound on a scent.

“Aw, you gonna defend your girlie’s honour?” the idiot cajoles. Niall closes his eyes and counts to ten, breathing in and out slowly. He hasn’t got the time for this. All he wants is to go home with his wonderful boyfriend and sleep through this awful full moon night.

But the fucking shits-for-brains won’t let him go. The bloke comes up and shoves at Niall’s shoulders harshly. Niall would have dropped Harry flat on his arse if it wasn’t for his enhanced strength and reflexes.

“Let us go or you’ll regret it,” Niall growls out a final warning. Usually, airheads like this one are too cowardly to get into a physical fight.

“Pussy,” the guy taunts. “I guess a Paddy like you don’t got the balls to deal with someone like me.”

That’s it. The metaphorical thread inside of Niall’s mind snaps. He gently leans Harry up against a wall before he lunges forward and spear-tackles the jock to the ground. Except, he didn’t think it out at all. The supernatural strength paired with Niall’s unsuppressed anger causes the jock’s head to crack against the ground and his body goes limp. No one around notices it, too drunk and whatnot like typical university partygoers, but Niall does. He can hear the jock’s heart struggle to beat and then gradual go completely silent.

And Niall doesn’t get to wallow in self-hatred and remorse for too long as agony unlike anything he has experienced so far sweeps through his body. He can’t think, he can’t see, he can’t smell—he can’t! It’s like he doesn’t exist outside of this all-consuming excruciating pain. For a split second, his vision tints red and then gold. And then it’s all gone.

Like it had never even happened in the first place.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V.  _ **

 

Louis is quite intrigued by James’ doppelgänger. Which is why he has asked around so that he could obtain Liam’s class schedule at the university. The fact that Zayn is dating the human only makes him even more interesting.

He corners Liam at the library after his last lecture of the day and tries to come off as friendly and approachable.

“Hullo,” he says, stood a little ways behind Liam.

Liam turns around slowly, wearing the most adorable little scowl on his face. “You!” Liam accuses.

“I’m sorry about what happened that night. I was a little drunk and I tend to be a right tit whilst inebriated,” Louis lies, the words coming out of his mouth as naturally as breathing.

Louis can see the guard drop in Liam’s teddy bear eyes as he smiles brightly. “Okay. Let’s start over then. I’m Liam, and you are?”

“Louis. Pleased to be of your acquaintance.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Liam doesn’t miss a beat. “I suppose you’re new here because if you grew up in Wolvie, I would’ve seen you at least once on the streets.”

“Right you are,” Louis plays along. Oh the beautiful irony in truth. “I’m a lone wolf, wandering the world alone. I’ve got quite the reputation for making the good guys bad for a weekend though,” Louis winks for the effect.

And as expected, Liam blushes so prettily; it’s like watching blood drop onto virgin, untrodden snow and dyeing it fifty shades of pink and red. “Uh, I gotta go. My boyfriend is expecting me.”

Louis nods languidly. “Of course. Hey let’s be friends, how ‘bout that? You seem to be a nice guy and I could use more decent guys in me life.”

Liam agrees easily and recites his mobile number to Louis. Louis sends him quick text that only consists of a winking emoji. He watches as Liam jogs across the campus and presumably to Zayn’s dorm room.

 _Oh, I’m dying to see how this one ends_ , he thinks fondly.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn says goodbye to his man-witch friend and hurries to his Spyder. Over the years of existence, he’s acquired many vintage cars but the 1960 Spyder is definitely his favourite. He does have an Audi and Corvette from the 1890 but those are for _really_ special occasions.

He starts the engine and drives to Liam’s dorm, which is about three minutes away, and knocks on the door. Thankfully, his vampire hearing doesn’t pick up on Niall and Harry gettin’ down ‘n dirty.

“You have no idea how grateful I am,” Liam answers the door with a cheek kiss. “Niall is only in his boxers and they were talking about re-enacting the second half of the _Kama Sutra_.”

“Shame we aren’t on the same page,” Zayn laughs at the flushed face and a punch on his chest. “That was a brill response!”

“Say hi to your hand and get friendly with it, Malik,” Liam growls, hiding his face in his large hands. A large part of Zayn still reckons Liam looks like a scorned puppy. A husky, maybe. “I’m serious.”

“So you’re saying that you won’t blow me?”

They’ve been dating for two weeks (four days and seven hours, scratch that, eight in two minutes) and Zayn is anything but dodgy about his darkest secret. It’s not like there’s a course he can take on _How To Come Out As A Vampire To Your Boyfriend_ in the uni. He just doesn’t let Liam’s tongue get too close to his eyeteeth, or see him in the dark, where he can be in his vampy face without the worries of being discovered.

“I think three weeks is enough to say it’s safe for us to go on a date again,” _you know, without a self-serving, selfish person to tail us_. “And you get away from your so-called best mates fucking each other and creating a disturbing soundtrack for you.”

“Lead the way, Zayn.”

 

 

-

 

 

Living in Wolverhampton has taught Zayn that four centuries doesn’t change much of the sceneries. He is looking at the hill he used to stargaze on (with James) and other than the addition of streetlamps, everything is the same.

“Stargazing,” Liam’s eyes look calculating for a moment. “So we get to make up constellations _and_ have outdoors sex?”

Zayn smiles at the ball of adorableness that is his boyfriend.

That and how Liam just said he wants sex.

“If you want a lay, all you’ve got to do is ask, Leeyum,” Zayn pats at the space next to him, his legs crossed. “But yeah, outdoors sex has to be the best way of having first sex as a couple.”

 _That and how I don’t have to hide my fangs_.

“I got a blank space, babe,” Liam giggles, the umpteenth thing on the list of how Liam and James aren’t alike, despite being doppelgängers. “So we’re going to stargaze until the sun rises?”

“That is sort of the plan.”

Zayn raises his hand so he can trace the trail of stars, explaining the story to Liam with great enthusiasm.

“He was the only male Hunter in Artemis’ followers,” Zayn takes Liam’s wrist in his hand and traces the belt. “He was a giant and born of Poseidon. So technically, he was a demigod. Apollo didn’t like it, being the protective brother he was. One day, Apollo tricked Artemis into shooting him with her own arrow. Zeus didn’t like the sorrow Artemis shrouded herself in so he made the giant into a collection of stars, the Orion constellation.”

“How is that ‘K’ figure a person?” Liam huffs, clearly not understanding the logistics of it. “It looks like a slime to me.”

“Moving on…”

 

 

-

 

 

The date goes well and Zayn curses at his gnawing hunger as the time drags by. His fangs are out, the veins heinously mapping out his face. He hopes the starlight isn’t enough to illuminate the very features he hates about himself.

“I know what you are,” Liam cups Zayn’s face in his hand, dangerously close to the marks. “You’re my soul mate, The One made for me.”

“Cheeky,” Zayn drowns his sigh of relief with a soft laughter. “You’re a big ball of cheekiness.”

“My balls don’t feel the same.”

Zayn needn’t his night vision to see that Liam is flushed from the outburst. He flips onto his side, carefully straddling Liam’s legs. His head leant down, he brushes his lips against Liam’s plump ones.

“I love you, Liam James,” Zayn nudges their noses together. “Forever.”

The kiss starts out gentle, exploring and reacquainting themselves of each other. It grows heated, given their hormonal urges and being guys, and Liam is straddling Zayn’s waist in no time. Zayn wants to pull back, hide his fangs and ugly vampire face from Liam but he’s relentless, kissing and kissing and _kissing_ Zayn. He growls into the kiss, grinding his hips up in favour for both of them.

“I can’t,” Zayn cocks his head to the side, breaking the kiss. “I’m sorry, Li, but I can’t.”

“Are you scared I might reject you just because you can’t take it?” The fury is livid in Liam’s normally warm doe-brown eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, the night changes but what we have is real and won’t be fragile like you think.”

 

 

_“As the night changes, nothing will affect what we have,” James nudges at Zayn with his nose in the cheek. “I promise that what we have is real.”_

_“I believe you, James,” Zayn rears his head, connecting their noses. “I believe our love is eternal.”_

_“Forever, Zayn.”_

_“Forever, James.”_

The memory squeezes its way out of Zayn’s heart, triggering his thirst past the _point-of-no-return_ state.

“I wish I never met you, god,” Zayn shuts the emotions out of his voice. He sounds void of everything he needs. “That way, I wouldn’t feel this pesky thing called _love_.”

“You don’t mean it,” Liam is trembling now, the unshed tears brimmed in his beautiful, soulful eyes. “Fuck, Zayn, you said you love me.”

“Love,” Zayn finalises this ‘break’, “is temperamental and isn’t meant for people like me. People like _us._ What do you even know about me other than the fact that I live away from my family? My business with Louis? You know nothing, Liam Payne.”

“Fuck you,” the tears spring in Liam’s doe-brown eyes, wrenching Zayn’s heart. “You’re secretive around me and until you can change that, don’t come near me.”

If Zayn could look at the face of Liam as he walks away, he’ll be damned surprised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _jou bliksem_ : You bastard, (according to Google)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just realised that NarryDaydreamLook (aka Emily) fucked up the chapter two upload and this is the correct version that we were supposed to post. Sorry!
> 
> Emily would also like to apologize for some lube-less smexy bits in advance. In my defense, Chrissy and I designed Louis as a sadomasochistic git.

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis’ been lounging on top of a tree branch that happens to overlook Zayn’s dormitory building’s front entrance when he sees Liam storming out, slamming the door shut behind him. It’s obvious that Liam’s crying and that piqued Louis’ interest. A couple’s spat with Zayn perhaps?

He jumps down from the branch, landing flawlessly and as soundless as a cat a few feet behind Liam, and taps Liam on the shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?” he feigns a look of concern and sympathy. Liam turns around to face and damn, his face is splotched red, warm chocolate brown eyes tinged pink from the tears.

Liam sniffles, fighting the tears pooling in his eyes. When the teardrops do fall onto his cheeks, he bites at his lush, trembling lips. Red spreads across those lips like a fresh drop of blood onto virgin, untrodden snow. “I-I got int-to a fight wi-with Za-Zayn. He wou-wouldn’t tell me ab-about his p-past and got so cagey! I dun-dunno exactly wh-why but I j-just got s-s-so mad at him and ran o-out.” The words rush out of Liam’s mouth faster than his usual quick speech and Louis reckons that Liam is pretty upset.

At the end of his pathetic sob story, Liam sort of collapses into Louis’ arms. His face is buried in Louis’ shoulder and Louis can feel the force of Liam’s sob shake through him. Liam had better not be snotting all over the shoulder of his coat. It’s fucking one hundred per cent virgin wool and _Emporio Armani_!

Remembering that he has to keep up his caring, sympathetic friend role, Louis brings a hand up to pat at Liam’s shoulder in a soothing manner. “Why would he refuse to tell you anything? You’re like the sweetest bloke I’ve ever known and basically a human version of a teddy bear,” he says in a hushed, gentle tone. Acting is something that comes naturally when he’s been a vampire for about four and a half centuries. “I would never lie to you.”

Liam looks up, eyes so wide and innocent and sad, resembling a scolded pup quite well. “You wouldn’t?” he asks, voice shaky and a bit choked from his emotions.

“Of course not. I consider you as a friend of mine and I never lie to my friends,” Louis croons. Liam nods slightly, a fresh teardrop or two welling up in his eyes.

A metaphorical light bulb goes off on top of Louis’ head, “I have a crazy idea,” Louis proposes. “Why don’t we drive out of the town for the weekend? Escape the city and follow the sun for the weekend. It’s a lovely Friday night I think having some time and space away from Zayn might do you some good right now. By the time we come back, you’ll be able to talk to Zayn with a clearer head.” _And with more fondness for me in your soft, human heart,_ Louis muses silently.

To Louis’ unexpected but nonetheless pleasant surprise, Liam nods again. “Okay. Where to?”

Louis smiles ‘timidly’. “To the stars. Anywhere, really, love.” He puts an arm around Liam’s deliciously broad shoulders and guides the human towards his Mustang. Liam looks vaguely impressed by Louis’ car choice as he climbs into the passenger seat.

Louis drives west, deciding to go out to the beach on a whim. One of his witchy acquaintances happens to reside in Rhyl and Louis could use a favour from her. She used to live on the Harley Street at West End in the nineties, and was the go-to witch for many of the supernaturals who lived in the city at the time. But she grew tired of the preternatural drama and chose to move to Wales in the early 2000’s out of the blue. Thankfully, Louis got along with her most of the time. He just had to be careful not to kill people from the town, really, and she would tolerate his ‘ _unnatural and innately dark_ ’ presence.

After about two hours of driving on the highway, Liam finally asks, “Where are we headed, Louis?”

Louis shrugs and takes a hand off the steering wheel to make a vague gesture, which makes Liam narrow his eyes. “Rhyl. It’s a lovely resort town and one of my friends lives there. I haven’t told her I’ll drop by but she’s always fun to visit once in a while.”

“Okay.”

A short while after the brief conversation, Louis pulls into the driveway of a small house close to the beach. It looks just big enough for one person and it is very true. He gets out of the car—careful not to zoom in front of the door like he usually would—and knocks on the door in an anticipated staccato rhythm.

A girl, close to Louis’ age in appearance, comes to open the door with a roll of her eyes. “What is it, this time, Louis?”

“Eleanor,” Louis smiles, taking her hand into his and kissing the back of it. “Always a pleasure to see your beautiful smile.”

“Flattery will never get you anywhere with me, I thought I was clear f—oh who’s this?” Eleanor asks as she notices Liam hovering around the front door awkwardly.

“I’m Liam,” Liam mumbles.

“A friend of Louis’, I assume,” Eleanor half-asks.

“I am,” Liam surprises Louis by confirming it.

“I only have one guest room but I’m sure Louis won’t mind sleeping on the sofa in the living room,” Eleanor points out with a small glare towards Liam.

“’Course not, El,” Louis plays along. “Mind if we wash up a little? Had to drive for two hours.”

“Not a problem. Just don’t use up all of my favourite shampoo like you did the last time, you prat,” Eleanor says affectionately.

“I shall try my best,” Louis smirks.

Louis takes the first shower and whilst Liam is in the bathroom, he goes to Eleanor’s room. Eleanor simply opens the door using her telekinesis. She’s physically in her forties but thanks to potions and whatnot, she has slowed down her ageing quite considerably so that she looks like she’s in her early twenties on the outside.

“What is it that you want out of me this time?” she asks impatiently, slamming the book she’s been reading shut.

“It’s not a huge favour, I don’t think,” Louis starts off. The key to handling Eleanor is being patient with her and trying not to offend her in the slightest bit lest she set Louis on fire with the flick of her wrist. And fire is deadly to vampires, so. “I’m merely curious, you see. Liam here looks exactly like James, except for his teddy bear eyes. Granted, Liam has yummier arms and probably an eight-pack but my point still holds. He _is_ one of them doppelgängers, yeah?”

Eleanor uses her magick to float the book back to its place in the bookshelf. “He is. I don’t sure how frequently doppelgängers appear in his bloodline unless I do a complicated spell on him. I only know of James from what you’ve told me—which isn’t all that much to start with—and to perform the spell to determine how often they pop out, I’ll need blood from both of them. But since James burned down in that church four hundred years ago, it’s not possible.” The witch’s tone is final, but also apologetic.

“Whatever,” Louis retorts flippantly. He turns away as the thirst lets itself be known again. Strong emotions often trigger the bloodlust and right now, Louis sure is feeling strong hatred and anger. “I also wanna know why Liam could resist my compulsion the first time we met.”

“What’d you do?” Eleanor asks, eyes narrowing a fraction.

“Told him that he wants to kiss me and instead of a kiss, I received a bitch-slap to my gorgeous face. It really hurt my ego as you can imagine.”

Eleanor bursts out laughing. Louis glares at the little witch and speeds to stand in front of her. “What’s so funny?” he asks, vamping out on purpose.

“You forget whom you’re speaking to,” Eleanor says dryly. Louis is thrown backwards, his back colliding with a wall. “I think it’s hilarious that you met a human who happens to be naturally strong-willed enough to resist compulsion. I sense no magick within him so he’s safe to say that he’s not a warlock. It is possible that he is descendent of someone who practised magick but that’s rather far-fetched. Is this all you wanted to know, Louis?”

Louis grits his teeth. “I reckon so, yeah.” His arms have been pinned to the wall, twisted into an uncomfortable position. “Now will you please let me go? Popping out joints is still unpleasant even for us leeches.”

Eleanor smirks. She walks forwards to kiss Louis’ cheek and as she pulls back, the invisible shackles free Louis from their grasps. Louis hears the water shut off in the guest bathroom so he salutes Eleanor as he makes his way back to the guest bedroom.

And ‘accidentally’ bumps into Liam, who is clad only in a towel. Louis was right, he _does_ have an eight-pack, along with prominent hipbones that he would love to mark up with tiny bites and bruises. He slowly and deliberately raises his eyes up to Liam’s birthmark on his neck before finally meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

“Oops, I’m a klutz,” Louis says, taking a step back. “And my eyes sorta wandered.”

Liam blushes a bit. “It’s not a big deal. Niall and Harry barge in to the bathroom all the time when I’m showering and I used to play sports in secondary school as well. At least I had a towel on.”

 _Oh, you make it too easy for me_ , Louis thinks as he hides a devious smile. With a straight face, he comments, “It _could_ come off, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Liam’s POV _ **

****

It amuses Liam how easily he can manipulate Louis. Yeah, the fight with Zayn was totally unplanned but now, he’s got Louis under his thumb.

“Sorry?” Liam decides to play dumb, tightening his towel around his hips. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve a boyfriend.”

“But you had a fight with him, you’re on a break,” Louis is trying to compel Liam again, an attempt Liam finds amusing. “Right now, you wish to forget about Zayn.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam raises an arm and smacks Louis right on the fleshy part of his cheek. “Problems or not, sorta break or not, I still love him and I’ll always choose him over you!”

The hurt striking through Louis’ celestial blue eyes can’t be masked and Liam feels sorry for the vampire just a smidgen. He just struck a sore spot, after all.

“You little, inconsolable prat,” Liam doesn’t miss how Louis’ eyes flash that dark red/black colour vampires have when they let their vampire out. “I’m trying to comfort you and you dare slap me?”

“You were being a dick, offence intended,” Liam feels bold, since this roadtrip wasn’t meant to take place in the first place. As the master of game board, he likes being in control. “For all I care, you can crawl back to hell for being rude.”

“I found you funny, worthy of being my mate,” Louis’ eyes glint with something Liam is all-too-familiar with. “But alas, that means I have to kill you.”

“You’re nothing but big words, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam smirks, tilting his head to the side. “Go on, I know your secret, have for quite a while.”

“I can kill you and hide your body somewhere, throw it into a ditch,” the fangs’ tips scape against Liam’s column of throat, sending shivers down his spine. “Could do anything I’d please.”

“But you won’t,” Liam cups the back of Louis’ neck, securing the post. “I know there’s an ounce of humanity left inside of you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, James,” Liam can tell that’s a slip. “I meant _Liam_ , I am your death.”

 

The pain from having his neck pierced isn’t a new sensation to Liam but how Louis moans from the simple pleasure is. He’s half a mind to ask why Louis hasn’t asked the obvious, the _how_ of uncovering his innermost secret.

 _I got you under my game, little Louis_.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

How dare Liam insult Louis like thus? He may have gone easy on Liam for insulting him once by laying a hand on him in that manner but to do it twice? It cannot be forgiven. Louis doesn’t give a fuck whether or not Liam is James’ incarnation. Liam crossed him big time and he must pay.

Louis has been enjoying the sweet taste of Liam’s blood for less than a minute when the door bursts open and his body is wrenched away from Liam’s. Liam’s body falls to the floor limply and from his position against the wall, Louis sees Eleanor march inside. Once again, Louis finds himself bound by Eleanor’s magick, helpless against her powers. The witch is furious, Louis can see that much. He spares a downwards glance towards Liam and he sees that Liam is clutching at his neck, his eyes on Eleanor as he gawps.

“I told you a million times, Louis Tomlinson,” Eleanor says slowly, her voice calm yet still managing to sound terrifying even to Louis. For the first time in ages, he actually fears for his un-life, “you can do whatever you like around me and where I live but under no circumstances are you allowed to spill innocent blood! I’ve given you protection and an alliance for the past two decades and to this day, you remain a self-serving sociopath.   Seriously, Lou, don’t try my patience. Liam deserves someone better than you or Zayn.”

Slowly, air is squeezed out of Louis’ lungs and Louis resists the attack as long as he can. “And here I thought you tolerated Zayn more than me,” he chokes out.

“Zayn? What’s Zayn got anything to do with this?” Liam asks, wearing the cutest befuddled expression on his face.

“Oh, everything, sweeting,” Louis smirks. The grip around his throat loosens, though the same cannot be said for the rest of his body. “El, I’m sorry! I’ll try my damnedest not to slip up again. Sheesh, I blame Liam for wounding my ego once again.”

Eleanor shakes her head. She walks up and shoves something against Louis’ mouth. It instantly burns his skin and some of it gets into his mouth. Vervain! Eleanor chants something under her breath and Louis feels the burning pain seep into his bloodstream.

“There, that’ll teach you,” Eleanor says coldly. She then turns her gaze to Liam. “Liam, you’re welcome to stay the night but I’m afraid that I can’t let you stay longer than that. You’ve been exposed to the darker truth of this world and honestly, it’s not safe to be around Louis. I’ve no idea how you’ve discovered his little secret; it doesn’t matter now, though.” She kneels down next to Liam.

“But what does Zayn have to do with anything?” Liam asks again.

Eleanor sighs, exasperation clear in her eyes. She presses her hand to the wound on Liam’s neck and closes it up. “Maybe you should ask him yourself when you get back. For now, _rest_.”

The witch must have had some other herbs concealed up her sleeve because her words send Liam to an instantaneous sleep, which Louis is impressed by.

“I still haven’t forgiven you,” Eleanor deadpans. “You’ll be trapped until the sunrises since I used the power from the moon to trap you. Spill any more innocent blood in Rhyl and I might just kill you on a whim, just like you do to your victims everywhere you go. And I meant what I said, Lou. Liam deserves someone better than a vampire who lives but doesn’t live a life.”

 

 

-

 

 

Liam is rather reluctant to get back in the Mustang with Louis. Louis has to swear upon his own un-life that he won’t harm Liam again. Even that doesn’t satisfy Liam, which Louis can sort of understand.

“You two are worse than two pre-schoolers,” Eleanor frets. She hands over a glass of some fruity juice to Louis. “Here, I put some vervain in it. If Louis chooses to drink from you again, he won’t be able to do so without inflicting himself a great deal of agony.”

“Thank you,” Liam says with a smile at the same time Louis interjects: “Hey, no fair!” Which earns him a glare from Eleanor. Liam chugs the juice down in mere seconds.

“Since when did you care about what’s fair and what’s not fair, dear Lou?” she challenges. “Leave. Now.”

Louis bares his teeth at her but stops his antics at that. He prefers living in this world, and he can pull off constraining himself as not to bite into Liam’s pulsating jugular. He can definitely reject the call of his sweet blood for the next two hours. He can. He’s not, like, entirely masochistic like that sparkly mockery of a vampire from that ridiculous fictional saga.

Two hours crawl by, and when Louis and Liam finally reaches the campus dorm, Louis all but kicks Liam out.

“Wish our time together could have been more pleasant, love,” Louis smirks with a salute. “Alas, the fates are cruel mistresses. My trying to kill you was nothing personal, I can guarantee you that. As a vampire, my emotions run high and although I don’t always act upon it you, sweeting, are my special exception.”

 

 

-

 

 

_ **Zayn's P.O.V.** _

 

“What are you?”

Zayn was expecting this when Liam suddenly texted him and told him he’d be over in ten.

“Look, I know you’ve spent the entire day with Louis and you know that—”

“He’s a fucking vampire? Yeah, but I expected more of you,” Liam’s voice is trembling, from fear or fury, Zayn isn’t sure yet. “Don’t tell me I’m right.”

“I’m a vampire.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Zayn manages to persuade Liam into having a coffee date on Vampire 101

“I knew there was more than black and white in the world, Zayn. The animal attacks always had blood drained, which isn’t possible since vampire bats don’t live in this sodding place,” Liam regards Zayn with a wary expression. “So, holy water?”

“Drinkable.”

“Garlic.”

“Lovely with pasta, though it gives me horrible breath.”

“Wooden stake?”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Well, when your boyfriend is a bloody vampire, you need a leverage,” Liam sticks his tongue out. _Definitely a husky._ “So, you’ve been alive for centuries?”

“Louis’ sort of my uncle, you should know,” Zayn sighs, cursing at how weak he sounds. “He was already a vampire, about fifty years into his new un-life, and he met me. He told me he’s been tracking down his relatives and why not, he looked so innocent and cute. The Baroque, my little love, was the period where romance was desired. Having someone tail after you, _court you_ , was all we yearned for and needed. Slowly, I fell for the vampire and my ‘love’ didn’t faze when I found out he was a fucking bloodsucking monster. He wanted to turn me, but then we… fell apart. I didn’t want to be his mate for rest of the eternity but he turned me, not for his own good, but to torture me. _‘I will give you an eternity of misery and pain if you turn away from this, my little cousin. You can still salvage this. You can have an eternity of misery and pain of being alone or an eternity of unimaginable pleasure with me’_ , those were his exact words. Every time I tried to start a new life, he fucked it up and disappeared. He wants to ruin us, Li, he wants to fucking destroy us.”

“It’s you and I,” Liam cups Zayn’s face, the proximity making his bloodlust resurface. “I told you from that night, the night changes, but what we have is real and won’t be fragile.”

“I love you, Liam James Payne,” Zayn leans his forehead against Liam’s, finally tasting the tears and love from those plump lips. “Even though I’m a monster.”

“I love you too, Zayn Javadd Malik,” Liam nuzzles their noses together. “You _are_ loved, Zayn, you are loved.”

 

 

The drive back to Zayn’s dorm is painfully silent. Liam doesn’t say anything, and he had to use his _vampire_ hearing to make sure the lad was breathing. He has half a mind to send Liam back to his own room when Liam attacks him.

For the first few seconds, Zayn is too stunned to kiss back, or push him away. He’s a vampire, he shouldn’t let his emotions get the best of him but he kisses Liam back with love and woe, wanting to chase away the demons that bear the name of Louis. He kisses and kisses Liam, ending up in his bed without even realising it. Their clothes come off and the nudity triggers his bloodlust. He can feel the familiar sensation of his veins creeping on his face, fangs protruding as his eyes go blood-red. He turns his face away in embarrassment.

“Don’t hide from me,” Liam reaches out to map out the veins under his eyes. “Don’t hide from me.”

“I can’t,” Zayn shakes his head, referring to his gnawing hunger. “I can’t, Liam.”

“Zayn,” Liam looks determined. “Zayn, I love you.”

That breaks the spell. Zayn trusts Liam more than he trusts himself and cups Liam’s face in his hands, kissing him again. His fangs tug at Liam’s plump lips but he moans at the action, pressing his body even closer to Zayn’s. He hoists Liam up by his thighs and wraps those long legs around his waist, then carries Liam to his bed.

“Show-off,” Liam punches at Zayn’s chest lightly. “Really, that’s abusing your vampire strength.”

“I also have great stamina,” Zayn gets hit in the face with a pillow this time. “Ouch?”

Liam is very strong, for a human, and he flips them around with an imitation of a growl. He unbuttons the plaid shirt Zayn decided to wear (it’s his favourite so he wants to thank Liam for not ripping the buttons) and attaches his lips to his expanse of chest, kissing and suckling around his nipple. Zayn always liked nipple play, how it made him feel human with the sensitiveness around the buds.

He lets Liam trek kisses even more south, to the fly of his black skinny jeans. Liam looks up at him like a playful puppy (and he’s aware Liam will kill him if he could hear that comment) before undoing the buttons with his teeth and pulling the jeans and pants down at one go. Zayn curses once his hard shaft is freed, slapping his own stomach. He can feel the precum leaking and Liam smirks (again, looking like a playful puppy) before lapping at the slit. He’s so close, just from being intimate, as intimate as it can be, and his fangs are digging into his lower lip. Liam is—thankfully—not that much of a teaser and he impales his mouth on his throbbing prick, moaning to send vibrations down him. Zayn doesn’t want to be rough on their first time so he lets Liam take his own pace, watching Liam work on him with hooded—and red—eyes. Liam goes down until his nose is poking at Zayn’s abs, then swallows around his tip, triggering his release. He wants to pull away but Liam just swallows it all.

“God, I just want to taste you now,” Zayn pulls Liam so that their faces are level, nipping at Liam’s delicious jawline with his fangs. “I could just sink my fangs into your neck and feed from you as you ride my cock, and I won’t let you touch yourself.” Zayn bites into Liam’s skin just enough to leave a mark but not make it bleed. “But I’m a vampire, I love being in control.” He proceeds into taking Liam’s pecky clothes off.

Without much warning, Zayn flips them around so that his body is bracketing Liam’s larger (in so many ways) and muscular body. Liam isn’t muscular in the point of being gross but his body is like it was carved by the gods. He foregoes taunting and gets the lube, coating his fingers and prods at Liam’s puckered entrance before pushing two in. Liam curses, his back arching like a bow, and makes delicious noises he sort of wants Louis to hear. He curls his fingers, smirking at how easily he can locate the prostate.

Liam threatens to throw Zayn out of his own dorm room so Zayn takes his fingers out of Liam (he might have thought that Liam looks like a puppy who got tired of chasing its tail) and slathers some lube on his shaft.

“Are you sure?” Zayn doesn’t bother with how his eyes are going red-black with the anticipation. “Sex will one-hundred per cent make me want to feed from you.”

“I love you,” _I trust you_. “You won’t hurt me.”

Zayn pushes in, sighing at how tight Liam feels around him, and keeps pushing in until he’s fully sheathed. Liam gasps, which makes Zayn guess he found the prostate. He thrusts in slowly, interlocking their fingers together, their bodies pressed in a way it’s hard to tell where his body begins and Liam’s ends. Liam moans loudly and Zayn knows for sure he found the prostate. He gradually increases his speed, his lips on Liam’s neck. Zayn can barely control himself as he goes nearly vamp-speed as he drives into Liam’s prostate, his hands feeling numb from how hard Liam is gripping his hand. He feels the unmistakable clenching around his length and sinks his fangs into Liam’s jugular the moment he spurts between their bodies. He growls against Liam’s skin, filling Liam with his own release.

“I love you,” Liam tells Zayn for the hundredth time when he pulls out, both his softening cock and his fangs. “The night changes, but our love won’t.”

 

After kissing Liam’s forehead and murmuring about making cuppas, Zayn leaves the bed. When he comes back, however, he wasn’t exactly expecting an empty bed and half Liam’s clothes still on the floor.

He looks at the desk and curses in Urdu.

On the desk is the small portrait of James he thought he hid well in the mini shelf he has.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Over the course of four and a half centuries—technically a smidgen more than that but Louis doesn’t really give a fuck—Louis has acquired many habits. One of them is stalking Zayn, for the lack of a better term. It’s fun since Zayn has a tendency to move away as soon as his witchy friends warn him that Louis might be approaching and that obviously makes it more challenging for Louis to see Zayn in person. The longest Zayn has ever gone without seeing Zayn face-to-face was ninety years, between the good old Swing Era and a few months ago.

And now, he is sat on the same tree branch that gives him a clear view of Zayn’s dormitory. The form of a crow isn’t the most comfortable of all animal shapes he could take on but he has to admit that it is the least conspicuous one. He’s had to glut himself on four tasty lads before the transformation and he can feel the powers waning after nearly an entire day’s worth of doing nothing but perching on the goddamn tree.

He hears someone moan in Zayn’s room, and to his surprise, it’s not Zayn. Actually, it doesn’t sound like the twit is wanking at all. Liam, then. Louis knows that a normal person would have been jealous of the fact that the object of his desire was fucking someone else (finger-fucking from the sounds of it, but details hardly matter when it is evident where that’s going to lead to). But he’s no ordinary person. He doesn’t care if Zayn shags other people as long as Louis gets a turn as well, a memorable one at that. Usually, he doesn’t like leftovers but for Zayn, he’ll always make an exception.

He caws impatiently and decides to switch back to his human form on a whim. If a human happens to see him, he’ll just indulge himself with a snack.

Louis can hear loads better in this form and it’s several more minutes before the faint squelching, moans, shouts of names, and the subtle creaking of the beds come to a stop. There is a disgusting amount of kissing noises followed by inane pillow talk.

He’s about to leave for the night when he hears a choked sound come out of Liam’s throat. It’s closely followed by a soft clatter and the sound of clothes rustling. A minute or two later, Liam rushes out of the dorm entrance, tears leaking out of his eyes not unlike the previous night.

Louis watches, fascinated, as Liam gets into his car and drives off in a random direction. With a roll of his eyes, Louis turns back into a crow and follows him. He’s too attuned to the sounds emitting from Liam’s car to notice that Liam has wandered too close to the edge of the pavement, nor does he see a car coming towards until literally a second before it collides with Liam’s car. Something icy pricks at his heart and Louis transforms back into his human form. As Louis rushes up to Liam he sees the driver speed off without hesitation. Whilst Louis has half a mind to go after the man, he wants to make sure that Liam won’t, like, die. He didn’t see the driver’s face clearly, but he’s almost certain that he saw oddly familiar, cold brown eyes staring at him through the rear-view mirror.

Louis’ attention snaps back to Liam when the human makes a pathetic sound. Right, he’s got to save Liam now. The car’s been flipped upside-down and it can’t be comfortable for Liam to be stuck in this position.

He crouches down next to the driver’s seat window and sees Liam’s face crumpled up with pain. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s gonna be alright, I need you to listen to me, yeah?” Liam nods, his eyes filling up with tears. “I want you to put your hands on the ceiling—good—and keep doing that until I get you out.” Liam nods slowly, fear filling up in his eyes in a manner that makes Louis’ fangs tingle. Louis grips the car door and rips it away from the frame, throwing it away without a care. He hooks his arms around Liam’s shoulders and also around his knees before pulling him out of the wrecked car.

“There, there,” Louis soothes as he sets Liam on his feet. Liam’s whole body is trembling, probably from the shock of being in a car accident. “I know ya hate me but the least you can do is thank me,” Louis smirks.

Liam looks up. Under the moonlight, Louis can make out the tearstains on Liam’s face, as well as the fresh tears that keep welling up in those unfocused, teddy bear eyes. “. . . Him,” Liam mumbles nonsensically.

“Huh?” is Louis’ brilliant response.

“I look like him,” Liam whispers, and then promptly passes out. Louis catches him, of course, and holds him up by hooking his arms underneath his armpits.

Louis looks around. It doesn’t seem like Zayn has followed Liam here and there are no signs of cars close by. Well then.

“Upsy-daisy,” Louis singsongs as he picks up Liam in bridal style. A Park View Hotel is not that far away, given his superhuman speed. He stays off the main roads as he carries Liam back to his hotel room. As Louis walks in, the night-time hotelier looks like he wants to ask Louis pesky questions so he has to compel the girl to sod off and to think that Louis’ only caring for his drunk friend.

Once they are in his room, Louis is tempted to take off Liam’s clothes before wrapping him in blankets—he’s supposed to keep unconscious humans warm, no?—but he decides against it. He doesn’t need another blow to his ego (and his beautiful face) and he wouldn’t want to have to kill Liam for his insolent behaviour. All he does is place blanket-cocooned Liam on the bed. He then strips down to nothing and hops into the shower. And as he showers, he remembers that time he caught Zayn again in the eighteenth century, decades after Zayn had run away with James.

 

 

_“Hello, cousin,” Louis smirks, stepping out of the darkness that clings to the corner of the room, even with several candles burning in the room. “Long time no see.”_

_Zayn’s expression hardens. “_ You _. What are you doing here?”_

_“You’ve a fancy house,” Louis comments, disregarding Zayn’s obvious contempt. “Not as good as the one you used own in your years as a child or as a beautiful young man.”_

_“Answer the damn question!” Zayn demands. Just like Louis anticipated, Zayn rushes up to him without being fully cognizant of it. Zayn’s hands clench into fists and they shake with anger that is coursing through Zayn’s body._

_“I’m merely keeping my oath, Zayn,” Louis replies, a corner of his mouth twisting up into a smirk. “An eternity of misery and pain of being alone or an eternity of unimaginable pleasure with me, remember? Did you really think that I would let you go so easily? You’ve made valid efforts to escape me, I’ll give you credit for that. I really missed you, Zayn. That’s the simple truth.”_

_Louis stands on his tip-toes and presses his lips to Zayn’s. True to his nature, Zayn bites at Louis’ lips harshly, drawing blood. Louis only laughs as he continues to kiss Zayn, letting the sharp fangs gnash at him mouth in a feeble attempt to ward him off._

_“Zayn, why can’t you accept my affections for you? It can’t be that horrendous, being the favourite of your sire. And trust me, you are not the only vampire that I’ve turned in this wretched life.”_

_Zayn glares at him coldly. “You are a monster, that’s why! You hid your real face from me, courted me under the guise of a man with a kind heart and humanity when in reality, you are nothing but a creature who thrives on chaos and death.”_

_Louis snarls as he pushes Zayn backwards until Zayn’s back collides against a wall. “You forget that it was your indiscretion and inexperience that caused the death of James.” Saying that name aloud has an immediate effect on Zayn: his eyes fill up with unshed tears and Louis can practically taste the sorrow radiating from Zayn. “I could have kept him safe and away from those filthy, lying humans. But no, you convinced James that living amongst villagers whom you clearly knew hated and hunted vampires was still safe. You led James straight to his demise as if stealing him away from me wasn’t good enough!”_

_The younger vampire narrows his eyes at Louis. It’s only then that Louis is able to see that his fingers are digging into the flesh of Zayn’s throat, blood pooling around his fingertips._

_“I want us to start over, Zayn,” Louis continues in a softer tone. His own eyes begin to moisten and he blinks them back furiously. “Let’s leave this damned country and start anew. Continental Europe is bound to have more adventures for people like us: people who aren’t like the others! Let’s sail across the English Channel and travel to France, to Italy, to Holland! The world is our playground and there is no limit that can bar us.”_

_“Then why haven’t you gone by yourself?” Zayn inquires. “There was no need for you to have waited for me or for you to track me down for all these years. I’ll only be a painful reminder to you of what could have been, all the vast possibilities of our future together. You hate me for having stolen James away from you and then being responsible for his death. I can never understand why you still claim to love me.”_

_The resolution in Zayn’s eyes is absolute, and Louis knows for a fact that Zayn can be to strong-headed for own good at times, right now being one of them._

_“Because love is irrational, dearest and naïve Zayn,” Louis answers without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I loved James, yes; but I also love you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have courted you the way I did. You started out as a game but soon after getting to know you, I abandoned that game. Because it was you, not an unremarkable human.”_

_Louis can see Zayn’s determination wavering, so he gently cups the back of Zayn’s neck and brings his face down for a gentler kiss. Their lips touch and Louis doesn’t even move his lips until Zayn initiates it. Zayn is hesitant, distrusting of Louis for excellent reasons. Louis wants to assure Zayn that he poses no threat, which leads to letting Zayn slowly undo the buttons on his clothes. Normally, he would be undressing Zayn at the same time but not tonight, not when he needs to win back Zayn’s trust._

_“It’s unfair that monsters oft have the countenance of angels, is it not?” Zayn murmurs, his lips barely brushing against Louis’. All of their clothes are now lying on the floor, strewn across in a careless manner. Louis traipses his fingers across Zayn’s chest._

_“Nothing in the world is black and white, good or evil, Zayn,” Louis replies, voice sotto voce. “Monstrous angels exist and so do monsters who seek redemption and forgiveness. And we don’t have to be either of them; we can just be who we are, nothing more, nothing less.”_

_Louis topples Zayn over and then picks up Zayn only to throw him onto the extravagant bed. Louis quickly straddles him on the plush mattress and grins mischievously. “I did promise you unimaginable pleasure, didn’t I? Whenever you bedded me, I always had to restrain my strength so that I wouldn’t accidently break a bone or bite you too hard that I’d snap your neck. Now, I hardly have to worry about that. You are an equal to me and that, my little dove, is a title that I don’t bestow lightly.”_

_“Louis,” Zayn’s voice trails off as Louis kisses him. Louis reaches behind him to grasp Zayn’s cock and strokes it quickly. He’s usually the type of person to drag it out, tease his partner until they are begging for more but Louis cannot wait. It’s been too long since he had last savoured Zayn. He pumps his hand up and down Zayn’s cock until it is fully hard, not bothering to prepare himself. Something about pain riles him up in all the right ways and that’s exactly what happens when he lowers himself down Zayn’s erection._

_“Louis!” Zayn gasps loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure and his teeth denting his lower lip soon afterwards. “Ungh, you brat!”_

_The older vampire smirks. “I did tell you that I missed you. I missed your tender touches. I missed how eager you used to be for me. I missed how you would always kiss me as though I were fragile like a glass doll, like I would disappear like fog if you did as much as breathe in my direction. I missed the way you would lose your composure whenever we made love. I missed_ everything _about you, everything that you do, Zayn Javadd Malik.”_

_It’s haze of thirst, lust and twisted love from that point onwards.   At one point, Louis hears a loud groaning noise before the bedframe collapses beneath them._

_Zayn gasps, the sound somehow registering as being borne of anger in Louis’ mind. “Louis! This is mahogany! I spent a fortune on this!”_

_Louis rolls his eyes and simply clenches his arse around Zayn’s erection, which reduces the younger vampire back into a mass of broken moans and ragged breathes. “I can buy you a better one. I don’t understand how you can care about such paltry matters when I am atop you.” Louis leans down so that every plane of their bodies is pressed flush together. Thin layers of sweat in-between their bodies ease the slide of Louis’ torso over Zayn’s as he continues to rock himself on Zayn’s prick._

_The older vampire sinks his teeth lightly into Zayn’s pectoral and withdraws his fangs in another heartbeat. Zayn’s blood is thick with the taste of arousal and he knows that Zayn is on the brink of release._

_“Come for me, my little dove. Love seeing your face when you do.”_

Louis scowls and stops his train of thoughts there. His relationship with Zayn wasn’t always toxic. Even though Louis resents Zayn and blames him for James’ death, Louis still loves Zayn. It’s the most twisted of love stories and Louis won’t give up on Zayn. Never. Whilst it _is_ true that a large part of him wishes to inflict misery and pain on Zayn for what their shared tragedy, a larger part of him longs to show Zayn the unimaginable pleasure that he’s been promising.

“Whatever,” he mutters to himself. “That bastard chose our lives to be this way. And if he can’t own up to it, well, fuck him.”

He finishes showering and blow-dries his hair as he wants to just hit the fucking hay as soon as possible. When he returns to the bed, he finds Liam still unconscious. Louis scoffs and nudges Liam more to the side of the bed so that he won’t be sleeping too close to the edge of the spacious bed.

“Sleep tight, little dove,” Louis croons.

 

 

-

 

 

“Louis, wake up! Wake up you frickin’ twit!” Liam shouts literally into Louis ear and with his sensitive hearing that actually hurt. Still mostly asleep, he reaches out with his hands blindly and sighs happily when he grasps two firm biceps. He pulls them down, garnering a loud, _‘oomph!_ ’ as Liam collapses on top of his body. Louis tightens his arms around Liam’s torso with enough force so that the human can’t escape at all.

“Fuck mornings,” Louis murmurs. “Jus’ relax for a mo.”

A sharp pain shoots up from his chest and Louis realises that Liam has pinched him.

He snarls as he grabs both of Liam’s wrists and uses that as leverage for him to topple them over. Now, Louis is hovering over Liam’s body with Liam’s wrists pinned above his head. Louis puts as much space between their bodies as possible lest Liam decides to lash out. He lets his face go all demonic on purpose, hoping that it will scare Liam.

“That vampire face does nothing to frighten me,” Liam snorts, and avoids looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Does it turn you on then?” Louis smirks. That definitely gets a rise out of Liam, as the human whips his head back around to glare at him. Louis licks at the tips of his fangs in an exaggerated, sensual way. Liam’s cheeks flush a bright red and he tries to throw Louis off.

“Why is everything about sex with you, you perverted creeper? And how did I end up in a hotel room? Wha-what happened last night?”

Liam suddenly looks so small and vulnerable, and it triggers a bizarre feeling to spark inside of Louis’ heart. “I was just on the road when I saw a car ram into yours and sped away.” Okay, he omitted a few details but Liam doesn’t need to know absolutely everything. “I couldn’t see the driver’s face and since your car was totalled, I decided I should take you someplace safe. And please trust me when I say that I haven’t done anything to you whilst you were conked out. Oh speaking of, you might wanna get your head checked out because you were dazed before you passed out on me.”

Liam pouts. His gaze is pensive for a long moment before he speaks. “I remember getting mad at Zayn . . . . Louis, who is James?”

Louis’s heart drops to his stomach.   So that sentimental idiot still has that portrait of James. If Louis is recalling it correctly, it also has James’ name and the date it was drawn on it.

“James d’Ombre was a vampire that Zayn and I knew in the seventeenth century,” Louis admits. “You’re his doppelgänger, or least descended from his bloodline of doppelgängers. They are technically supernatural beings whose only inhuman attribute is the identical appearance to one another, really. You and James look exactly the same because of that.”

Liam’s face falls, looking completely dejected. Louis slowly lets go of Liam’s wrists and rearranges himself so that he is sat next to Liam instead. When he glances at Liam, he’s crying.

“For fuck’s sake,” he curses. “What now?”

Liam sniffles. “Can’t you at least pretend to be sympathetic? What if Zayn was using me as James 2.0 or summat?”

Gross, Liam is full on sobbing now, face going all red and splotchy like the other night. Tentatively, Louis wipes away the tears on Liam’s cheeks.

“Stop thinking about him. Zayn too damn compassionate to fuck with people’s hearts like that. He might have been attracted to you initially ‘cause of your resemblance to James but that’s it. You are the polar opposite of James, if I’m being honest. James was a douchebag and you’re the human version of a teddy bear.”

Louis doesn’t understand why he just attempted to console Liam. He won’t benefit from this, not in a way that will gratify him. Yet he defended Zayn for Liam’s sake, because he didn’t want Liam to be disillusioned. This is counterproductive, and—

And kind.

Louis doesn’t do kind. Not since James ripped his heart out and shattered it to pieces with a significantly massive help from Zayn.

 

 

_“I can’t believe you kept him a secret from me!” Louis nearly shrieks at Zayn._

_Zayn’s honey brown eyes stare at him coldly. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t bring myself to choose between the two men that I love, Louis. I’m sorry that I happened to have fallen for you and James at the same time. But I’m not the only one to blame for this catastrophe, you should acknowledge it. If only you and James had been honest in the last few months like you had been in your first fifty-nine years together, it never would have had to end this way.”_

_Louis takes a step forwards and grabs Zayn’s heavily embroidered shirtfront. “And you know why the distrust was introduced to James’s and my relationship? It was all you. Honestly, Zayn. For an intelligent man deserving of your status in society, you are incredibly idiotic and inconsiderate of the others. You shouldn’t have accepted both James’ and my courting. A bit of games is fine in love but continuing on with toying with both our hearts?” Louis is blatantly crying now, and it’s humiliating because tears remind him that he is still weak. Still vulnerable and no unbreakable. “That’s not how a man should love.”_

_The prince fidgets in Louis’ grasp and it’s only then that Louis realises that his hold on Zayn is extremely uncomfortable for a human. With a sly grin, he adjusts his hold so that he is restricting Zayn’s airway even more._

_“This does not even compare to how I felt when I discovered that James was courting you, and that you accepted his declaration of love for you. Do you wanna know how I felt?” Louis places his other hand over Zayn’s frantically beating heart and caresses the heart through the layers of silk and skin. “If felt like my heart had been torn straight out of my heart.” Louis digs his fingers in slightly so that they rip through the silk, but not through the skin. “And I could feel my heart being squeezed; squeezed to the point where it was obliterated and shattered into a million chunks. It was the worst pain I had endured in my entire existence.”_

_“Lou-Louis,” Zayn whispers, fear staining his voice with a mouth-watering tremor. “I’m so-sorry. I know I can’t apologise enough for all that I’ve done. I still love you, Louis. Please don’t make me choose. Please.”_

_Sharp fingernails rake down Zayn’s chest lightly and Zayn bites back a pained whimper. “Begging isn’t becoming of a_ shezada, _Zayn,” Louis all but purrs. He lifts up his hand and licks up the tiny bead of blood on his fingertips. “I think I_ can _think of one way for you to atone for your grave mistakes, to atone for James’ death.”_

_Zayn’s face lights up. “What is it?”_

_Louis doesn’t grace him with an answer for a few heartbeats. With each moment that passes, Zayn’s heart beats faster and faster in its confines._

_The vampire abruptly lunges forwards and kisses Zayn on the lips. Out of reflex, Zayn kisses him back, matching Louis passion for passion, anguish for anguish, and sadness for sadness. But then the mood of it all changes in less time than it takes to blink. Thick, coppery-tasting liquid enters Zayn’s mouth as Louis keeps biting on his own tongue. Zayn tries futilely to wrench his head away from the savage kisses but Louis has his hand on the nape of Zayn’s neck, keeping him prisoner. Zayn has no choice but to gulp down the blood that is quickly filling up his mouth, lest he choke and drown._

_The kiss ends as Louis leaps backwards, which causes Zayn to stand dazed for a moment before his knees give out and collapses onto the floor. “What was that for?” Zayn inquires._

_Louis smiles cryptically. “You were all I wanted, but not like this. Fortunately, I know the perfect way to remedy this, my little dove.”_

_He rushes up to Zayn once again and rests his hands on either side of Zayn’s beautiful, tanned neck. His thumbs stroke at the jugular veins running down it whilst his gaze is fixated upon Zayn’s confused one._

_“All you had to do was stay with me yet you’ve chosen to stray from my side. To redeem yourself from such offense, I want you with me for our eternal lives.”_

_As soon as the words leave his mouth, he snaps Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s eyes remain open and full of bewilderment. Louis kisses each of the eyelids before closing them. He then kisses Zayn’s still-soft and lusciously plump lips._

_“I_ need _you in my existence, Zayn Malik. Please don’t hate me when you wake. Wherever you are is where the place . . .” Louis sobs, his tears falling onto Zayn’s face. “Please. . . .”_

_Ugh, what is up with me and reminiscing today?_ Louis thinks angrily. Spending this much time with Liam must be affecting him, resulting in him being a sentimental fool. It doesn’t help that Liam reminds Louis of James just be breathing either.

“—Thanks for tuning me out,” Liam sniffles. Louis slants his gaze sideways and to his relief, Liam has stopped bawling his eyes out. Granted, his eyes are still red as is the rest of his face but Louis doesn’t have to worry about binning his jacket. “Real helpful there. Are most vampires apathetic twits like you?”

Louis barks out a laughter. “No. Being a vampire only heightens whatever your strongest personality traits are, as well as heightening the fuck out of your emotions.”

Liam’s head tilts towards his shoulder like an inquisitive pup. “So you _are_ admitting with your own mouth that you were an insensitive bratty jerk as a human,” Liam deadpans.

“More or less. At least I’m not self-entitled like Zayn used to be,” Louis counters. “Nevertheless, immortality has made him boring. He’s all self-righteous and always trying to make up for what’s happened to James. And no, I’m not gonna tell ya what happened to James because I think it’d be best if you heard that particular tale from Zayn.”

“What happened?” The space between Liam’s thick brows crease with worry.

“What happens to most people in this wretched world,” Louis sighs. “Stop bothering me with questions. You’re putting me in a claggy mood.”

“Fine. Take me back to Zayn’s then.”

“Are you sure you wanna?” Louis prompts. “I mean, for all we know, he could be reminiscing what he and I had way back when.”

“What?” Liam blurts out. He then recomposes himself. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter because the past is in the past. Just take me back to Zayn’s please.”

Louis laughs. He darts in and kisses the top of Liam’s hair out of impulse. “If that’s what you truly want.”

 

 

-

 

****

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn has been pacing back and forth in his dorm room when the door slams open and Liam walks in. Zayn starts to spew out his apologies and explanations about the portrait but Liam stops him with a stern look.

“I want to ask you about James and I’m still mad,” Liam tells Zayn. “Go on, tell me.”

“Um, I met him as a human, about four hundred years ago,” Zayn doesn’t want to talk about James, not when the memories bring so many emotions. “I didn’t know he was a vampire at first. I just thought he was another wealthy person living in Wolverhampton. I was there on a vacation, sort of, and just saw him at night. He looked so perfect and unreal, and given he looks just like you, you can see what I’m talking about. I didn’t know he was with Louis at the time, that’s the thing. I genuinely thought James loved only me and he wanted to turn me so we can spend the eternity together. The villagers soon found out that vampires were amongst them and James was captured by them. He was burnt in a church, Liam, gone just like that. He was with me the day he was captured, drank my vervain-spiked blood and went unconscious. Louis still blames me for how James died.”

“And I look like him because I’m his doppelgänger?” Liam presses on. “Louis told me about that.”

“Yeah, you’re his doppelgänger,” Zayn bites his lower lip, careful not to bite too hard and draw blood. “I don’t know how often doppelgängers occur but you’re definitely from James’ doppelgänger bloodline. What did you and Louis talk about?”

“Nothing big but I can’t hate him anymore, not when he was the one who told me about the whole doppelgänger shite,” Liam’s eyes are hard but Zayn can still see love in them. “Why didn’t you tell me yourself?”

“I didn’t know how you’d take it, but I can make up for it,” Zayn pushes Liam down onto his bed, with a puzzled looking Liam looking down at him. (Who, in Zayn’s opinion, looks like a puppy.) Zayn palms at Liam’s crotch, making him harden from the touch. He smirks and quickly undoes Liam’s jeans and pulls them down, then mouths at the outline of Liam’s cock through the boxers. Liam grunts at his action and Zayn decides to forego teasing and just get to business.

He pulls Liam’s boxers down with his teeth and he tongues at the sac. Then, he licks up to the tip and tastes the precum. He laps at the slit for about thirty seconds before taking Liam into his mouth, until the tip hits the back of his throat. Centuries of existence means Zayn has learnt to null his gag reflex so when Liam jerks his hips forward—followed by a whispered ‘sorry!’—he just moans around Liam. He bobs his head up and down, his fingers prodding at Liam’s entrance. He teases the rim with his fingertips as he deep-throats Liam and before long, his boyfriend gushes down his throat.

“You’re half-forgiven,” Liam tells Zayn, who just smirks up and Liam, wiping at his mouth. “ _Half_.”

“Only half?”

“Well, I’ll fully forgive you if you tell me about the thing you had with Louis back in the day,” Liam looks deathly scared that Zayn might leave him for Louis. “He told me you were together?”

“He won’t come between us, I promise you that,” Zayn pulls Liam towards him for post-coital cuddle. “You’re the one I love.”

“Okay, and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“You can’t say I can’t be friends with Louis.” Liam sounds dead serious.

“Alright.”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis is mildly surprised when Liam tells him in person that he and Zayn made up. He also goes on to inform Louis that Zayn doesn’t seem to be as opposed to their friendship as he was before the shit storm.

“But as soon as you try to cross the friendship boundary, I can’t guarantee that I will hold Zayn back when he tries to stake you,” Liam jokes, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

Louis shrugs. “What a tragedy. You know, a lot of best mates do end up kissing each other due to one reason or another. We could save ourselves the long wait and jump straight into it.” He cocks a brow.

Liam’s entire face flushes a pretty red hue. “God, is it impossible for you to behave for one second? I like you as a friend, Lou, so please don’t drive me away by saying those kinds of things!

The vampire only laughs. “I shall try my damnedest.”

 

 

-

 

 

A few months have gone by since a weird truce has been established between Zayn and Louis. Although they haven’t met up face-to-face, they have been texting each other occasionally, bless the modern technology.

And Louis isn’t surprised that it’s Zayn who rings him up first.

“Hello?” Louis purrs into his mobile. Ever since he’s figured out that he would be staying in Wolverhampton for longer than just a couple of months, he’s compelled himself an impressive house on the outskirts of the city.

“Hi, Louis,” Zayn says in a clipped tone. “Uhm, are you free this evening?”

Louis smirks automatically. “For you, always.”

“You are incorrigible,” Zayn mutters, exasperation nearly tangible through the distance separating them. “It’s nothing like _that,_ you twat. Liam, me and a group of our friends are going out to a club and Liam thought it would be a nice gesture for me to invite you along.”

“Oh really? How generous of him,” Louis comments, inspecting his appearance in the mirror hung across the room.

“You won’t be third-wheeling or fifth-wheeling,” Zayn rambles on. “Harry invited a mate of his and maybe you’ll like him. Dunno what he’s like but it’s worth a try, innit?”

Louis considers it. Getting wasted on a weekend night it’s on the top of his priorities but shagging a potentially fit bloke and drinking from him definitely is. He will admit to being vain and shallow when it comes to his food as he has made a habit of feeding on attractive people.

“Okay,” he answers. “Gimme the time and place and I’ll see you there.”

 

 

Several hours later, Louis arrives outside a bleeding gay nightclub that is decorated outrageously and too flamboyantly even for his garish tastes. He hasn’t got a clue as to why Zayn’s friends would consider hanging out at a shit hole like this one and he is not willing to suspend his judgment until he can better assess the situation.

He is about to turn on his heel and leave when a warm hand touches his shoulder.

Of course it’s Liam who is stood there. He looks stupidly gorgeous in a tartan shirt and simple trousers, his hair in its usual half-quiff.

“Louis!” he says happily. Louis can smell a mix of beer and whisky wafting from his breath. “Glad you could make it. This,” he pulls forwards a tall gangly man with an impeccable quiff, “is Nick Grimshaw. We all call him Grimmy so feel free.”

Louis arches an eyebrow as he studies the tall fellow. He’s easy on the eye, at least. And he definitely wouldn’t mind spending the night with Grimmy.

“Enchanté,” Louis greets him, extending his arm for a handshake. Grimmy shakes his hand like a good lad and smirks.

“Ah, the infamous Louis,” his moss-green eyes sparkle with humour as he says that in a rather dramatic tone. “I’ve heard loads about you.”

“Mostly bad things, yeah?’ Louis prompts.

“Bad _and_ good,” Nick admits with a shrug.

“Honesty. I like that.”

When Louis’ eyes stray to the side for a moment, he notices something that he hasn’t expected: Zayn’s eyes narrowing just a fraction at the flirtatious exchange between Louis and Nick. _And here I thought that Zayn would not be the one to revert to old habits,_ he muses.

If he had let his eyes wander a few more inches, he would have seen Liam’s nearly identical reaction.

 

 

-

 

 

“Shots!” Niall crows for the fifth time since the group sat down at a booth. Louis checks his mobile and sees that he has only spent a mere half-hour in this wretched place. The music is too loud and unbalanced to actually hear it; even with his vampiric hearing, he can hardly hear the lyrics over the overpowering bass and sometimes the drum beats. The only reason why Louis hasn’t ditched the pathetic group of supernaturals and humans is Nick.

“Nicky,” he whinges on purpose. The taller man turns around to look at him with fondness in his eyes. “Be a gentleman and buy me a drink?”

Nick opens his mouth to say something but it’s cut off by Niall’s: “Hey, take this and bring back a teamer! Make sure it’s Guinness Foreign Extra Stout!” Niall throws a couple twenty-pound bills across the table.

Louis looks to Nick, who snatches up the bills and stands up. “Fine, but I’m buying myself a shot with the change.” Niall nods slowly. Harry is already bladdered, his eyes doing that thing where they blink slowly for a couple minutes before they snap open. Niall seems to be completely enamoured by this behaviour, which Louis can’t understand at all. Then again, Niall may have marked Harry as his mate, and for alpha werewolves, the intrinsic need for a mate is much more powerful and extremely impossible to resist.

“You look thoughtful,” Liam giggles. Louis tears his gaze away from the disgusting display of affection—Niall and Harry are proper nuzzling now, whilst Niall is trying to bring Harry home before Harry does something embarrassing and/or life-endangering—and regards Liam with a neutral expression.

“Just waiting for the beer,” Louis replies.

“Just the beer?” Liam asks. He winks, or at least he tries. One of the most endearing things about Liam is that he can’t wink to save his life.

“Shut it, Li,” the nickname slips out. Thankfully, Liam is too drunk to notice that.

But Zayn does.

“Why don’t you go back to eye-fucking Grimmy?” Zayn mutters under his breath.

Louis shakes his head imperceptibly. And because the universe is not a complete bitch, that’s when Nick arrives with a massive pitcher of dark ale and six plastic cups.

“Wanna have a chugging contest?” Nick suggests. Everyone murmurs their ‘yes’. Nick hurls a cup at each person and to Louis’ amusement, Niall prevents Harry from catching one.

“Not you, love,” Niall orders. “Don’t want you to overdo it.” Harry pouts but Niall seems to be immune to those antics.

After Louis fills up the cups he gives everyone ample time to drag the cup close to him. He lifts his to his lips and starts the countdown. “Ready. Set. Go!”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn has two shot glasses of “pornstar” in his hands and is on his way back to where Liam, Louis and Grimmy are at. Louis and Grimmy were too busy eye-fucking each other—and talking about something Zayn can’t be bothered with—so he doesn’t get those two shots. Zayn would have preferred to have not ordered drinks but Liam said he’d like a last round. He sees a familiar form—too familiar that shouldn’t be possible to be seen—and he does a double-take.

 _No, I couldn’t have just seen James… could I? He was burnt in the church four centuries ago,_ Zayn shakes his head mentally as he returns to Liam’s side.

“Hey, Li—”

Zayn really can’t finish his sentence, not with Liam suddenly kissing him out of the blue. Okay, it’s not _exactly_ out of the blue when they’re dating but this isn’t really like Liam. Maybe he’s acting out of drunken stupor, who knows? Zayn kisses back, barely registering in his mind that he still has the glasses and puts them down on the table before cupping the back of Liam’s head, deepening the kiss. Liam starts to grind on him and Zayn takes that as a cue to step on the figurative brakes.

“I missed you too?” Zayn chuckles, pecking at Liam’s pouty lips. “I was gone for, like, two minutes.”

“Niall and Harry went back to the dorm since Harry is a frigging lightweight,” Liam informs him. “And I’m pretty sure they’ll have sex so I vote we go back to yours.”

“What about Louis and Grimmy?” Zayn asks out of politeness. He couldn’t give two shits about what happens to Louis.

“Twenty quid says Grimmy will shag him before end of tonight,” Liam shrugs, very aware Louis can hear them. “Sod off, Louis.” He adds, directing it to Louis. Zayn’s vampire hearing catches the sound of Louis almost too-low pitched growl. “Don’t you think the world isn’t exactly black and white and Louis just thrives within the boundaries of the grey areas that surround us?”

The words sound too familiar to Zayn.

“We’re going to cuddle to sleep, babe,” Zayn kisses Liam’s cheek chastely. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you bloodsucking but still perfect boyfriend,” Liam giggles, nuzzling his nose into Zayn’s cheek.

Liam’s epiphany still echoing in his mind, Zayn ushers Liam out of the club and calls up a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _shezada_ : prince (at least according to some websites we found via Google)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to apologize in advance for all the pov switches that happen in this chapter. And also for sorta-necessary exposition.

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

“Finally,” Louis gushes out, “I thought that they’d never leave!”

Nick chuckles. He downs one of the blue-hued shots and remarks, “Patience really isn’t one of the qualities you possess, is it?”

Louis hisses and lets his eyes turn blackened red for a millisecond. “Watch it. I am just masochistic enough to keep trying to kill you even when you are giving me consecutive aneurisms.”

All he gets for his animosity is a pompous smirk that Louis would very much enjoy punching off of Nick’s pleasant-looking face.

“Just take me home, yeah? Then we can continue.”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Nick asks.

“I’d rather not when there is a hot bloke involved,” Louis admits with a cheeky grin.

They get in a cab together and thankfully, Nick’s place isn’t that far away. Louis is tempted to compel the driver so that they don’t have to pay but in the end, he lets Nick pay.

The moment they are inside of Nick’s flat, Louis slams him up against the wall. He keeps Nick there and smiles not unlike a predator about to pounce upon its dinner.

“Normally I don’t do witches,” Louis sneers. “But for such a handsome face, I’ll make one exception.”

With that said, Louis crashes their lips together. Nick tastes a bit like cigarettes and the too-sweet shot he downed before leaving the bar. Louis all but shoves his tongue inside of Nick’s mouth and to his surprise, Nick lets him and kisses him back. In fact, Nick hasn’t put up any fight since Louis has initiated all of this. Nick’s large hands are resting lightly on Louis hips and they aren’t really doing much.

“You don’t smell so horny,” Louis accuses as he pulls away from the kiss. “Why’d you bring me home then?”

Nick sighs. “Thought it’d be best that I do magic in private rather than in a gay bar with shitty décor. And I don’t really fancy shagging a vampires either, especially when the said vampire has serial killer tendencies.”

“Fine. I hope you realise that you are missing out on all this.” Louis slaps his own arse. “Let’s get down to business then. I’ve been pondering about something impossible, something that truly should not be possible. But then, these insipid coincidences keep happening and I can’t help but think, ‘why not?’ I mean, you probably heard from your parents and other practicing relatives that James was a psychopath and I can tell you that he was as manipulative and sinister as the stories paint him out to be.” Louis finishes with a level stare.

Nick sighs with a roll of his eyes. “Cut the crap and get on with it,” he grouses. “I’m only tolerating your presence here because sadly, as a Grimshaw warlock, I kind of am supposed to help you out every once in a while. Plus, you’re an alright kisser so that helped with my willingness to help.”

The vampire grins, not unlike the proverbial cat who got the cream. He plucks a golden signet ring from his finger and presents it to Nick. The coat of arms on the ring includes a bird that looks to be either a vulture or an owl—Louis could never be bothered to study the damn thing long enough to decide—and a Latin phrase.

“This ring was given to me by James after he turned me,” Louis explains. “It’s also my daylight ring so you’d better give it back to me when we’re done here. And if you choose not to, well,” Louis gives Nick an appraising once-over, “I wouldn’t mind convincing you to act otherwise.”

“What exactly do you want me to do with it?’ Nick demands. “I’m not in a mood to play guessing games with you, not tonight.”

Louis smirks. “Care to humour me with a locating spell?”

Nick’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Why? So you can pay him a visit at his grave?” he scoffs as he picks up the ring from Louis’ fingertips. Instantly, he freezes up for a second, a strange gleam entering his eyes. Louis seriously doesn’t understand all the witchy ju-ju but he knows that Nick is having a vision or some shit like that.

“Fucking hell,” Nick mutters grimly. “Louis, I’ve got some bad news and perhaps good news as well.”

 

 

-

 

 

Louis is positively livid with fury and everything else associated with his love for James when he storms into a house with a foreclosure sign. How dare he? After all the centuries that Louis spent heartbroken and then emotionless in a pathetic attempt to cope with it, this is what he gets? Fate really is a little bitch.

“I do recall your penchant for dramatic entrances,” James sighs as he appears out of nowhere in the house, “Last time I saw you and Zayn reunite, you fucked without being penetrative, what an utter bore.”

“Last time I saw you, you were dragged to that quarry so you could be burnt alive,” Louis growls. “I thought you were dead!”

“Dear Louis, you actually thought I’d let myself be captured?” James laughs, the achingly familiar sound echoing eerily in the night air. “I’m the elusive one. You should know me better than anyone else by now.”

“You toyed with me and Zayn,” Louis sounds broken all of a sudden—young and inexperienced—and he loathes it. “You made me believe that you loved me.”

“You’re unworthy of being loved. Ungrateful,” James; voice is icy and tart. “You whored yourself for the pleasure of being in company of me, betraying not only me but your friend we both know as Zayn. You wanted an eternal life with me but also a different eternity with Zayn at the same time. You couldn’t make the choice yourself so you made poor Zayn choose for you instead. Although, do you truly think I was that easy to capture at heart?”

“I loved you,” Louis whispers, feeling the nasty scars burning in his heart.

“Do you remember the first thing I ever told you?” James croons.

 

_“Oh, Louis, believing everything is black and white, good or evil,” James caresses Louis’ cheek ever so slightly. “You need to see the greys in the margins, and explore the world with brand new eyes.”_

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Louis grits out. “You’re the one who told me to live a full, hectic life.”

“And you followed me so well, even to the point of nearly destroying yourself over your pathetic love for me,” James’ expression twists into that of a predatory grin. “I’m alive and I _never_ loved you. It’s always been Zayn; _it always will be Zayn_.”

Louis lunges across the room and hurls himself at James. All that the other vampire does is side-step and twirl around to embrace him from his back. But it’s nothing like the embraces Louis felt over four hundred years ago. This time, the arms around his torso, so close to his heart, are cages barring him. Keeping him trapped in the past where Louis loved James so, so much.

“Sweet little Louis,” James coos, words punctuated by a playful nip on Louis’ ear lobe. “One would think that after so many years you would change a bit.”

“Go to hell,” Louis grits out, struggling futilely. “I still love you.”

“And I never you.”

“So I’m still not good enough?” Louis snarls, digging his fingernails into the fleshy part of his palms as tears spring forth with his rage and the centuries of love and hope shatters heartlessly into a million unfixable pieces. “I thought it was the mad, mad love we had that would have you come running back.” Louis snorts derisively, directed both at James and at himself. “Reckon that a pathetic excuse of a vampire is more your type, then.”

James’ expression crumples into that of sympathy and sadness. But Louis won’t be fooled twice. The bastard faked his own death to save his own skin for fuck’s sakes!

“Just because I don’t love you,” James croons, extinguishing what little pesky distance was left between them. Louis takes a step back reflexively, searching the depths of those cold ash brown eyes for any hint of further betrayal, “doesn’t mean that we can’t have fun like we used to.” James reaches out to caress the outlines of Louis’ mouth and then pokes his thumb inside. He touches the tip of one of Louis’ eyeteeth and to Louis’ surprise, it lengthens and sharpens into a miniature dagger even though Louis isn’t feeling the slightest bit thirsty.

“And now that you’re at least physically equal to me, we can be even rougher than our olden days. I’ll even let you have a taste of my blood. Haven’t you learnt by now that blood-exchange between vampires forms a loose, but distinct emotional bond between them? Surely you must have felt that after riding Zayn until the poor mahogany bedframe broke, in the eighteenth century, I believe.” James presses harder into Louis’ fang and the heady, achingly familiar scent of James’ blood floods the insides of his mouth.

This time, he smells more than just the rust commonly associated with blood. In his vampiric senses, the smell registers as something akin to vintage wine, or summat that humans would treasure.

“Drink, I dare you,” James cajoles.

And Louis was never the one to turn down a dare.

So he grabs onto James’ hand and sucks on James’ bleeding finger. The taste of blood spreads across his taste buds like liquid flames, and he moans hungrily. Louis yanks on James’ hand and brings his wrist to his mouth; he then sinks his teeth into the vein that is pulsing with the blood that is beckoning him like an irresistble siren’s call. He doesn’t care if he’s making a right mess of it, tearing the thin skin into shreds and maybe even damaging the tendons, and neither does James, it seems. James just lets out a groan and slams Louis up against the wall, his wrist still attached to Louis’ mouth.

“Don’t be so greedy, Tommo,” James purrs. “Do unto others as unto you, innit?”

Louis is half-expecting it when James’ fangs tear into the side of his neck, right on his carotid artery. The pain brought upon by the bite makes his prick twitch with interest, and with James’ body aligned against him so intimately, there’s no way that James’ could have missed that.

“You _do_ want me,” James smirks after rearing his head back.

Louis wrenches his mouth away from James’ wrist. James’ lips are stained ruby red with his blood and well, James looks exquisite this way. “I do love me some passionate, hate sex,” Louis sneers back.

“That bodes perfectly for us then,” James doesn’t miss a beat.

Things are sort of a blur from there on out. Louis is turned around roughly so that his back is flush against James’ front and James makes a fine work of obliterating Louis’ trousers (he’s gone commando today, which means less wasted time). James shoves in a dry finger and Louis mewls at the burning sting and the stretched sensation. He must have moaned asking for more like an utter slag because James soon adds two more fingers and jabs them right into Louis’ prostate.

“Fucking fuck me already, you psychopathic twat!” he snaps impatiently, rocking his hips back.

“You don’t want me going in dry, do ya?” James asks, his tone condescending and it rubs Louis in all the bloody wrong ways.

Louis twirls around and pushes James away slightly. He drops down to his knees in front of James and then sucks James into his mouth without preamble. James lets out a low groan, which Louis takes pride in. He likes knowing that he is damn good at blowing blokes, even if the said bloke happens to a heartless dickwad of a sire who shouldn’t be allowed to turn humans. He deep throats James for a few minutes before he pulls back abruptly, but not before nipping at the head none too gently.

“Happy now?” he snarls.

James flashes his crooked smirk. “As a clam.”

Louis lets himself be hauled up to his feet and then slammed up against the wall again, facing the wall. James nips at his earlobe playfully as he slides in without a warning. And just as expected, James doesn’t give Louis any time to adjust and Louis is loving it. The pain translates into pleasure in his mind and his cock twitches hard against his stomach. James curls his fingers around him, thumb teasing the sensitive slit.

“You’re gone soft over the years,” Louis lies, rocking his hips backwards into James’ forceful thrusts. “I don’t think you fucked me nearly this gently when I was still human.”

His spiteful comment results exactly in the outcome that Louis desired. James grips Louis’ hips harshly, his fingertips beginning to dig into Louis’ skin deep enough to draw blood. He slams into Louis’ prostate, dead-on, and Louis throws his head back to moan James’ name. It’s been too long since he last felt James’ arms around him in such manner, and even though he now knows that James has never loved him, this is good enough for him.

It’s good enough to hold his battered and shattered heart together.

He twists his neck around and kisses James greedily and James responds with same vigour. James brings his blood-slicked hand around to stroke Louis and several pumps later, Louis comes hard.

He can vaguely feel it when James pull out and kiss the nape of his neck.

But he definitely feels it when a sharp, wooden stake pierces his heart with crystal clarity.

“Goodbye, Louis,” James whispers, and darkness envelopes Louis.

This time, it's for forever.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Liam’s P.O.V. _ **

 

“Zayn, c’mon, fuck me,” Liam pleads, pulling his best puppy face. “You’ve been riling me up for the better part of the past hour and I swear, if this goes on for another minute, my prick’s gonna fall off.”

Zayn laughs, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. Dark veins appear and disappear rapidly around his gorgeous eyes and Liam knows that Zayn is fighting off the inescapable bloodlust. Zayn turns his face away out of habit and Liam feels a pang in his heart.

He lifts his hand slowly so that he can cup the side of Zayn’s face, thumb stroking the smooth skin under Zayn’s mesmerising eyes. What Zayn calls his demonic face resurfaces and without flinching or reacting in any way, Liam pulls Zayn’s face down and kisses the dark veins and then Zayn’s closed eyelids, one by one. Zayn’s eyelids flutter at the touch and Liam smiles gently as he draws back.

“I keep telling you, Zayn. I love you, and there isn’t a part of you that I do not love. Even the part that you hate and fear, Zayn. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

Tears sting the back of Liam’s eyes and he tries to blink them away. Oh great, he’s gone and ruined the mood.

So it’s a rather unexpected and pleasant surprise when Zayn wordlessly shucks off his trousers and lets his body weight drop onto Liam’s. Their bodies lined up intimately, Zayn kisses away the teardrops that have fallen against Liam’s will.

“I’m sorry, Liam. I’m such a coward when it comes to this. I can’t promise that there will be a day when I’ll wake up and stop feeling guilty for what vampirism has done to me. But I _can_ promise you that I will love you forever, and forever for a vampire is a very long time.”

Liam smiles through his tears. He nods, unable to speak as the tears continue to block his throat. “Love you,” he mouths in lieu of a nasal croak, and Zayn answers with a deep, passionate kiss that makes Liam forget the sadness that will never be vanquished from Zayn’s heart for the time being.

Zayn slowly rolls them over slowly, letting Liam straddle his hips. With a devilish glint to his eyes, Zayn reaches for a bottle of lube and coats his fingers anew. Liam gasps when two of Zayn’s lean, strong fingers enter him, sliding in easily as Zayn had prepped him sufficiently prior to this. He struggles to keep his eyes open and when they meet Zayn’s, Liam can’t stop the shudder that trickles down his spine. Zayn’s eyes are red now, even the whites have been tinged in the colour of blood. It looks as though Zayn is drinking in the sight of Liam like this, obnoxiously lewd and way to desperate for more . . . .

“I can smell it, y’know,” Zayn murmurs, words nearly slurred. “And the smell of adrenaline and other hormones in your blood . . . it never fails to captivate me. It’s always so fucking hard, not having my fangs embedded in that beautiful, strong neck of yours all the damn time.”

Liam shivers as he feels his cheeks heat up from Zayn’s honest words.

“And when you blush,” Zayn brings a hand up to caress Liam’s red-mottled cheeks with the backs of his knuckles, “you look even more appetising. And I have to try so hard not to let myself slip and fuck you senseless as I drink from you.”

“D-don’t say things like that!” Liam stutters. Zayn has chosen this precise moment to curl his fingers, jabbing them straight into Liam’s prostate. Liam swears that in that moment, he saw stars flash across his vision.

Zayn trails his free hand up and down the inside of Liam’s thigh, sometime straying dangerously close to where Zayn’s fingers disappear inside of Liam’s body.

“Wait,” Liam manages to get out. He won’t let himself forget his little plan. “I have something I wanna try this time.”

Zayn cocks an eyebrow. “Really?”

Liam huffs. “Nothing too kinky, you perv. Just, lemme up for a bit.”

Zayn complies, but not before teasing that sensitive spot one more time. Liam gets off the bed and goes to find wherever his backpack was flung to. When he finds it, he opens a hidden compartment and takes out the object that he has been longing to use for ages.

Zayn is lying on the bed, eyes closed as he waits and Liam smiles.

He aims the instrument towards Zayn and pulls the trigger twice.

“What the fuck?” Zayn curses as two wooden spikes go through his shoulder and thigh. Indescribable pain spreads from the wounds and he realises that the damned spikes are soaked in vervain. To add insult to injury—quite literally—the spikes were carefully aimed so that they are now embedded in major arteries in Zayn’s body.

“Did someone compel you?” Zayn asks, obviously panicking a bit. “I can try to override it. I don’t know how since you have a unique mind that’s compulsion-resistant but, fuck. Liam, please tell me that you’re alright.”

Liam can’t hold it in anymore so he laughs. He lets it go and just laughs for minutes.

“Oh, poor, poor Zayner,” he croons, imitating James’ tone. “Did it ever occur to you that James and I might be more alike that you believed? Folklores say a doppelgänger is a shadow self who is a harbinger of bad luck and even death. The evil twin, if you will.” He drops his smile. “Bullshit."

“James first came to me when I was about thirteen. I had no real friends back then other than Harry and Niall. But even with them in my life, I always felt like an outsider because they were so in love and failed to see the world outside of their own happy little bubble with clarity. Oddly enough, I wasn’t scared the first time I saw him. I was happy to know that someone who could understand me inside and out existed. He taught me all I needed to know about life and death, and everything in-between.

“He often reminisced about the fun times he had with you and Louis. James said that he loved you two very much, but he also knew that love was a weakness that he couldn’t carry with him. Once he found out that I met you, Zayn, he was delighted. It had been years since he saw you in flesh, he said.

“And then we came up with this brilliant plan: I would be the rope between the tug of war that you and Louis are always playing. I didn’t need much convincing, not when either one of you could end up being my prize. And well, I think the Moirai smiled upon me since we are here now.”

The look of utter betrayal, anguish, all intermixed with the love that Zayn has for Liam burn in Zayn’s golden-amber eyes like a beacon on a bay. Liam knows that Zayn wouldn’t have any problem offing him had it not been for the vervain-soaked stakes going through his shoulder and his thigh, blood draining out of him at an alarming rate.

“I did love you, Zayner, but fate has her casually cruel ways,” Liam croons. He caresses the tip of his special stake with his thumb absentmindedly. “It was stupid, I’ll admit, to become this attached to you. It wasn’t really a part of our plan for me to fall for either of you. But, dammit you both are so intriguing that I couldn’t help but fall, you see.

“James is a smart lad; he’s taught me a lot of valuable life lessons. One of those things is that people—man or woman, supernatural or not—want love only if it’s torture. Some twisted part of our minds crave the incredible rush that comes with being in love. Love is never rational. It overrides our reason and restraint, and often lets our instincts govern us instead. That’s what excites us, what appeals to our primal, basic needs, Zayner.

“And that’s how our fates intertwined and led us here. That’s why we fell in love, showed each other incredible things akin to what people call magick, madness, heaven, sin, whatever!” Liam throws his head back and laughs.

“I love you, Zayn, I really do. But better you die than I.”

Liam takes one steps towards Zayn, closing the physical distance between them. He allows himself one final taste of Zayn’s lips. And as he pulls back, he drives the stake straight into Zayn’s heart.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ James’ P.O.V. _ **

 

To be frank, James _does_ have his humanity switch on. It’s not fun without those little things called _rage_ and _lust_ which often leads to _passion_ in his dark existence.

And now with both hindrances gone from his life, he can carry on with Liam.

“That was quite the speech you gave,” James purrs, stood right behind Liam’s back.

“I have learnt from the best, haven’t I?” Liam smirks as he turns around slowly.

Liam’s smirk broadens into a full-out grin as he notices James’ blood-soaked clothes. “I take it that Louis is taken care of as well?”

“Of course I did, sweeting,” James answers. “The enchanted stake was a brill idea, love. A stake that won’t kill a vampire, but put him to sleep instead indefinitely. If it wasn’t for you and your access to their blood, we couldn’t have done it.”

The ancient vampire grazes his lips along the shell of Liam’s ear, knowing that would cause a pleasurable tingle to travel down Liam’s spine. James nips at the nape playfully, fangs not quite breaking the fragile skin yet.

“Someone’s eager,” Liam scoffs, reaching down to squeeze the bulge in front of James’ damp trousers lightly. James dislikes how he’s covered in blood from _Louis_ , when he can be covered in some other bodily fluids. “Fuck, you look hot covered with Louis’ blood. What’d you do, try to devour each other alive?”

James laughs, a laugh identical to Liam’s own if not slightly icier. “More or less. I’ll tell you all about it later. How ‘bout you shag me until I am covered in your blood-scent?”

Liam smirks. He plops down onto the bed—with Zayn’s unmoving body still at the headboard—and spreads his legs rather suggestively. “If you want it so badly, gotta work for it.”

James mirrors his expression perfectly. “I really _have_ taught you well, haven’t I? Well then, I suppose I should reward you.”

James loves how dominant Liam can be despite their circumstances. He jumps onto the bed, straddling Liam’s hips in less than half a heartbeat. Before Liam can fully register it, James has gotten rid of his clothes and he is sinking down upon Liam’s erection and mewls at the feeling. They talked about who should be who in their deranged relationship and James decides he likes having Liam’s massive cock inside his body, wrecking him from pleasure.

“God, you’re so large, Li,” James moans, his eyes fluttering close as he works himself furiously on his beloved doppelgänger’s cock. “Doesn’t take much work for me to cum.”

“Mm, baby, you’re so succulent,” Liam nips at his forefinger, the pathetic bluntness making James snarl. “So hungry for my cock, yeah?” He rolls his hips up, garnering a series of needy grunts from the vampire.

“I’ll never get tired of this—shite,” James doesn’t have to touch his dick to near his release. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Silly James,” the cold look in Liam’s doe-brown eyes are hauntingly similar. _Too_ familiar. “You thought I actually loved you?”

Before James can even register what the fuck is happening, Liam grabs the air-compressed stake gun and pushes the little trigger towards James, dislodging a network of wooden spikes in vital veins of James’ body.

“No, Klaus did not recruit me,” Liam goes on, guessing James’ train of thoughts. “You are a selfish, manipulative, psychopathic bitch whose heart isn’t capable of loving anyone.

“You see, you weren’t in love with either Zayn or Louis, you know it better than I do myself. You were in love with the _idea_ of having someone love you, the very emotion you never understood in both human and vampire lives. Over eight centuries, you couldn’t make yourself fall in love because everything is a game to you, my dear James.

“The thing is,” James’ eyes flicker over to the third stake hidden under the pillows, an amateur mistake he won’t repeat. “History is written by survivors and I’m surely that. Have fun dreaming, my sweet heartless one.”

 

Dark of the night is what James becomes of.

 

 

-

 

**_ Louis P.O.V. _ **

 

Louis doesn’t really understand what’s going on anymore, nor can he be arsed to even try. He knows that he’s at the Other Side, the supernatural purgatory for those who can’t find peace and must resolve unfinished business before they can move the fuck on. Louis doesn’t understand it. He knows that he’s been an utter arse to Liam but for him to concoct a plan like this with one of the evilest people alive? _No fucking way!_ He refuses to believe that Liam has the kind of heart that can endure the self-hatred and remorse that such actions can bring. What does Louis even have to do to move the fuck on from this shit hole?

Okay, so it’s a bit creepy that he is watching Liam and James go at it but nonetheless, it’s pretty sexy and stuff of legends. Other than the varying degrees of muscle definition and eye colour, they are identical copies of each other. The way they move complement one another beautifully and Louis would be hard if it were possible.

And then he sees it:

A third stake.

It’s shaped exactly like the one that took his life as well as Zayn’s. Liam’s hand is approaching its hiding place under the pillow.

Then he hears Liam say: “You see, you weren’t in love with either Zayn or Louis, you know it better than I do myself. You were in love with the _idea_ of having someone love you, the very emotion you never understood in both human and vampire lives. Over eight centuries, you couldn’t make yourself fall in love because everything is a game to you, my dear James.

“The thing is, history is written by survivors and I’m surely that. Have fun dreaming, my sweet heartless one.”

And just as James’ expression twists with fury and unrivalled bloodlust, Liam drives the stake through James’ heart.

Louis wants to know what will happen to James. Will he turn up on the Other Side like Louis or will he end up elsewhere?

Whatever. He has never bothered to fully comprehend how magick works but he wants to at least try just this time. He closes his eyes focuses his entire being on Zayn and smirks as he feels a tugging sensation all over his body.

This ought to be fun.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Final Interlude _ **

 

“Niall, there’s something I have to tell you,” Harry says out of the blue. He and Niall were lying on Niall’s couch, both of them in the nude as they had woken up about half an hour ago. Niall has just taken a Polaroid of them with the camera that he has gotten from Harry as his birthday present last year along with other things. “No, I _need_ to tell you.”

“Yeah?” Niall asks, arching a brow in a quite cheeky manner. Harry’s heart clenches with guilt and with his mind made up, he plucks the photograph from Niall’s fingertips and places it on the coffee table next to them.

“I’ve not been the most truthful about who I am,” he starts. “ _What_ I am.”

“Ah, hell. You’re not some vampire or summat, are ya? I’m still not good at sniffing ‘em out but I don’t care, really. I love you and I will always love you no matter what.”

“I’m a warlock,” Harry deadpans. “But not just from any bloodline. I am descended from one of the Original Thirteen, dating back to the ancient realms. My family, we are special also because we have sworn our allegiance to Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Vampire and hybrid. I knew what you were long before you confessed to me because I can sense the moon’s dominion over you, magickally speaking.”

Harry closes his eyes, half-expecting for Niall to literally throw him out. Never once has Harry hinted at Niall that he knows of Niall’s wolfy secret until Niall had mustered enough courage to confess to Harry when in truth, Harry had known all along. He deserves to be dumped and then banished from Niall’s presence forever. Niall doesn’t need someone like Harry in his already-insane life as an activated werewolf.

But nothing happens. Harry keeps on waiting in the screaming silence as he waits for Niall’s anger to explode and probably break something (like his bones).

“Silly Harry,” Niall whispers, his hands resting on Harry’s cheeks lightly. Hesitant and still affright, Harry opens his eyes. He is looking into Niall’s eyes, the ones that often remind Harry of crystal skies. “You think that just because you chose to withhold a massive part of who you are for practically our lives, I would scorn you? I’ve told you a million times, babe, that you are my _mate_. Wolves mate for life, Harry. I don’t care if you’ve told a million lies regarding your true nature because the fact that I love you can never change. And I learned that witches and warlocks don't like to advertise the truth about themselves for lots of fair reasons.”

Harry sniffles, tears threatening to fall out. “You are missing the point here, Nialler. My bloodline serves Klaus. What if I told you that Klaus sent me? He personally came to visit me when I was younger and told me that he has been keeping an eye on you. He thought that you might make a good lieutenant in this stupid hybrid army of his that he has been trying to build for ages. He wanted me to get close to you and somehow manipulate you into voluntarily becoming one of his evil minions. But I didn’t because after all the years I spent with you, as a friend and then as your boyfriend, I knew that your heart was too pure to be tainted with the filth from Klaus’ world.”

“Okay,”  Niall answers simplistically. He places both of his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I don’t give a single fuck about that old fart. He can go fuck himself or better yet, fall onto one of them fancy white oak stakes. I love you, Harry, and like I keep telling ya, _nothing_ will ever change what my heart yearns for every single time I wake up in the mornings. I would rather have hope with you rather than certainty with anyone else in the world. Just—here—” Niall cuts himself off and pulls Harry in towards him. Before Harry is fully aware of it, Niall is kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Harry’s still got half a mind to explain to Niall why he’s such an awful person and should not be kissing Niall but he can’t bring himself to. If Niall truly does love him, and hasn’t stopped loving him despite knowing what an awful human being Harry is, then so be it. He lets himself get lost in Niall’s loving touches and kisses that roam up and down his body.

At some point, Niall has Harry positioned on the couch so that he is sprawled out whilst Niall himself is crouched over Harry’s body. He leaves a trail feather-light kisses from Harry’s lips down to his hipbones, not forgetting to tease each of his nipples. Niall keeps glancing upwards and the heated intensity in his blue eyes alone is enough to have Harry blushing wildly.

Niall then presses his lips on the crease of Harry’s thigh and then lifts his head back up as he slowly bends one of Harry’s knees up. Niall’s head is close enough to his thigh so that the tips of his soft hair brushes the inside of his thigh. It really tickles, and Harry can’t help but giggle at the sensation. He immediately clamps his hand over his mouth, afraid that he’s ruined whatever has been going on.

His boyfriend looks up, grinning. “Knew I could use your ticklishness against ya,” he says, laughing as well.

“You’re awful,” Harry complains, “exploiting my sensitivity that way.”

Niall shuffles up. Now, the tension in the air between them has dissipated nearly completely. “You love me still.”

“For some bizarre reason, yes,” Harry doesn’t miss a beat. “Just as much as you love me.”

Niall hums his agreement. He kisses the inside of Harry’s thigh and skims his lips up it. Even though Harry has cottoned on to Niall’s intentions, he still gasps loudly when Niall licks at his entrance with a flattened tongue. Niall laps at, nips, kisses, and suckles on the rim until Harry is breathless and compliant under Niall’s expert touches. He doesn’t try to hold back the embarrassingly loud sounds that leave his mouth without his bidding. He knows that Niall loves to eat him out and in truth, he loves it too. He still feels self-conscious about Niall staring so intently at Harry’s most intimate place but at the same time, the fervent look in Niall’s eyes excites him.

Harry tenses up in surprise when a cold, slippery finger rubs around the edges of his rim. Niall has somehow procured a bottle of slick—Harry can only guess that Niall has stashed it in-between the sofa seats—and his left hand is almost dripping with the slick. Harry nods and bites at his lower lip as the finger nudges inside gently. Niall continues to lap around his finger, sometimes dipping his tongue inside of Harry for a second or two to Harry’s elation.

“More,” Harry mumbles and Niall complies immediately. He pulls his finger out for a moment before he pushes back in with two. He curls them upwards, finding Harry’s prostate in one try. Harry moans loudly and tangles his fingers into Niall’s hair out of reflex. Niall growls and slides in another finger. It’s too much and not enough when all three of Niall’s fingertips massage at his prostate and he wants to cry and yell at Niall to fuck him already.

“Demanding,” Niall chuckles. Harry’s cheeks flame up when he realises that he thought out loud (why does it happen so often with Niall?). Niall takes away the sting of his words by crooking his fingers one last time before them withdraws them. “And I haven’t _fucked_ you in a long time, Harry. We make _love_ , yeah?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Sap.”

“Yours truly,” Niall salutes him. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand before he propels himself upwards and kisses Harry again. Harry can taste himself as well as the lingering lube but he doesn’t care. Niall’s kisses are the best and he and Niall have done kinkier stuff anyways.

Niall rubs his cock-head around Harry’s entrance a few times before he actually thrusts in slowly. His kisses veer off to the side and Niall mouths at the junction of Harry’s shoulder and neck lazily as he waits for Harry’s body to adjust to the stretch. Harry is used to Niall being practically obsessed with marking up his neck; Niall _is_ an alpha werewolf after all. “You can claim me if you wanna,” he murmurs. “You’ve been wanting to do that for ages, yeah? Even before the revelation, I reckon.”

The young werewolf lifts his head and stares into Harry’s eyes with his piercing blue gaze. “Are you sure? You’ll have faint scar where I’ll bite. And it’s hurt like a bitch, too, from what I’ve been told. Human teeth are shite for biting into skin, seriously. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to control myself when I claim you. I’ll be giving myself over to my wolf instincts and I might end up hurting ya without meaning to.” A tinge of panic and fear flashes across Niall’s features and Harry wraps his arms around Niall so that they can lie with their chests pressed together.

“I love you and I trust you more than I trust myself,” Harry affirms. “And you know I like it a little rough.” He shoves at Niall’s shoulders gently so that he can nip at Niall’s collarbone playfully.

A deep, animalistic growl erupts from Niall’s mouth and Harry can feel Niall’s chest rumble with it. Niall pulls out slowly and slams back inside, making Harry see stars from the sheer force of it. Niall’s fingers are biting into his hips, and Harry relishes in knowing that he will have finger-shaped bruises there when he looks later. (Niall will, no doubt, apologise for being so careless and try to make up for it kisses and a blow job or summat.) He clings to Niall and lets himself be lost to all the rapture Niall is giving him.

It feels different somehow this time. Maybe it’s because Harry is no longer keeping a humongous secret from the love of his life. Or maybe it’s the knowledge that Niall will claim him in a matter of minutes. Either way, everything about this seems brand-new to Harry in the best way. Best people in life really are for free, aren’t they?

 

“You close?” Niall whispers into the hollow of Harry’s neck, already knowing the answer. He has been pumping his hand up and down slowly Harry’s leaking erection for that past couple of minutes and all Harry needs is the smallest of something more to be tipped over the edge. Harry manages a weak nod.

Niall strokes his thumb over the slit on Harry’s cock and that’s all it takes for Harry to come undone. He all but screams out Niall’s name and koala-hugs Niall as he comes all over his own stomach and Niall’s as well. Niall’s thrusts stutter and then intensify for the final few thrusts. Niall buries himself as deep as possible inside of Harry before he orgasms as well. And as he climaxes, he bites down on Harry’s neck until the fragile skin breaks and blood floods Niall’s taste buds. Harry yelps at the pain and has to press his lips together tightly so that no further sounds escape. Niall doesn’t let up until he is spent and pulls out gingerly. The spot where Niall bit him throbs and feels as though it’s on fire.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbles. “I’ll go get a flannel and the first-aid kit.” He smiles bitterly, his blood-stained lips barely curving up.

When Niall returns with the clean-up stuff and also with a clean mouth, hugs him. “I’m fine. My neck will heal with time and I’m so happy that I’m officially yours forever.”

Niall opens up the small bag and takes out some gauze pads, Savlon, and medical tapes. He giggles as he applies some of the crème on the claiming mark and watches Harry squirm at the sting and ticklish sensation. “You do understand that in the werewolf world, this means that we are married.”

Harry gawps, and then hisses in pain soon after. No blowies for the next little while it is, then. “M-married?” he stammers.

“Only in the eyes of werewolves,” Niall assures him. “Next Christmas should be interesting.”

Harry groans. “We endure enough of your mum’s teasing as it is, especially since Greg got married! Shit, how ‘m I gonna face my own mum? She knows a fair bit about werewolf culture and—” His rambling is cut off short by Niall’s calming lips. It appears that Niall is finished treating the wound on his neck.

“You’re so cute when you ramble,” Niall comments with a sly smile as he breaks off from their kiss. “We’ll figure it out, like we always do.”

Harry nods. Niall gestures for him to lie back down on the couch and his obliges. He sighs happily as his boyfriend wipes him clean, giggling here and there whenever Niall is wiping at his sensitive spots.

Afterwards, Niall carries Harry to their bed so that they can cuddle comfortably. Harry snuggles into Niall’s embrace and purrs jokingly when Niall runs his fingers through his curls. This prompts Niall to massage his scalp and also play with his hair.

If this is what his forever will Niall will be like, marriage doesn’t sound like such a scary label anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn has never done well with the horrid things he’s done over the accumulated years. Correction: he still doesn’t.

He’s trapped in the Other Side, the hell realm for those cursed by magick. Right now, he’s re-living the one where he failed James, the sodding vampire his heart—even now—can’t hate.

_“Careful, Mr. Malik,” James from his memories looks playful, dressed only in his trousers. “You don’t want to get too close.”_

_“James, we’re as naked as we can possibly be,” Zayn giggles, oh the human feature he wishes to have back in his life. “Did I tell you my father is getting suspicious?”_

_“He is an old man, Zayn,” James purrs, his eyes going veiny and dark from the transformation. “Besides, this place is ridden with vampires, he can get another one because I belong to you.”_

 

 

“Wow, wallowing in self-pity? How very expected of you.”

Zayn was half expecting this so he waits for Louis to jump down from the tree and make himself known. He wants to kill his sire (permanently) but Louis has that _grin_ saying he’s got good news. (For _most_ parts.)

“Oh, sweet dearest Zayn,” Louis singsongs, making Zayn wonder why he has a goddamn pure heart. “Did you know our little Liam was playing James all along?”

“First, Liam isn’t _ours_ , he’s mine,” Zayn growls out of habit, slapping Louis’ hand away from his shoulder. “Second, say what?”

“ _Our_ Liam is the mastermind manipulator, manipulating the manipulator known as James,” Louis pats at Zayn’s hair, which is a definite no-no in Zayn’s world. “He has another stake for James and as we speak, he should be here in, three… two… one…”

“YOU PLANNED THIS!”

Zayn wants to say something so James won’t rip his heart out in the Other Side but body is wrecked with the oddest sensation. It’s as though his heart was being thrust back into his body after it’s been ripped out.

“Hello James, goodbye James.” Louis smirks to himself.

“What the . . ?”

“NO!” James bellows. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done abusing you! Come b—”

“Hi, Zayn.”

Zayn doesn’t want to see Liam, for sure, but his _stupid_ doe-brown eyes and _stupid_ yummy ‘ceps and his _stupid_ rock-hard abs make it difficult. His breath—that he doesn’t need—is caught in his throat for the second time he met Liam.

“Hi Liam,” Zayn chokes out, the words barely registering in the choking coughs. “You killed James.”

“Not permanently,” Liam grins, the smile Zayn missed so much. “I love you, Zayn, and I promised to never let you go.”

“You betrayed me,” Zayn snaps, his eyes going vampiric, his fangs protruding. “You deceived me well enough so that James would buy it.”

“The plan from the start was to make you fall in love with me,” Liam pleads, the calmness surprising Zayn. “Louis was an added bonus since neither of us expected for Louis to actually fall for me as well but _I_ _love you_.”

“So you don’t love me at all?” A smirking voice interrupts the couple. “Or am I too late on that?”

“Fuck off,” Zayn seethes automatically. “He doesn’t love you; no one can.”

“Zayn, don’t be rude,” Liam chides his boyfriend; Zayn answers with a scoff. “I love you both, equally. I know it’s hard to believe but I can’t lie about what my heart wants; it wants to be with you both.”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Liam’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Liam looks around, his gaze meeting with Zayn’s and then with Louis’. He can tell that Zayn is reluctant to believe what Liam is trying to get across whilst Louis doesn’t seem to care all that much. Except, Liam can see how affected Louis is by Liam’s words. It must have been tough as well as being lonely even though Louis will ever admit to it, living more than four centuries without any sort of real love.

“I guess I need to explain this if I want this to go anywhere,” Liam acknowledges. “First of all, yes, it’s true that I played you both and I planned the entire thing with James. But Brad told me that James manipulated the two of you, actually. I knew him before James first visited me and he told me about vampires and doppelgängers.”

He then turns towards Louis and reaches out to grasp his hands. “Louis, I’m not trying to deceive you or mislead you. I promise that falling for me won’t be a mistake. I would never turn your heart into broken parts all over again the way James did. You’re the truth that I can’t explain because there is a voice in the back of mind warning me to stay away from you. But I can’t, Lou. I love you and I love Zayn. Please believe me.”

“Yes, because staking us both surely proves your alleged love for us,” Louis points out dryly. “Which brings us to another point: how the hell am I un-alive again? I woke up alone in James’ house and someone must have been there to pull the stake out of my heart.”

Liam smiles sheepishly. “You have to promise me that you won’t kill me first. Or harm me for that matter. Your word, Louis.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fine. I give you my word that I won’t kill you or harm you. Wait, does taking a tiny bite out of you count as harming you?” Liam narrows his eyes at Liam. “Jokes, jokes.”

“No one did, actually. I asked the witch who spelled the stakes to spell it in a way so that once Zayn was un-staked, the stake meant for you would burn up without harming you. It wouldn’t have worked the other way around just in case James changed his mind and revived you. Each of the stakes were specialized for either you, Zayn, or James.”

Despite Louis’ promise, Liam is still expecting Louis to lunge at him or at least verbally abuse him. In true Louis fashion, however, Louis does something that Liam didn’t expect. Louis darts in to kiss Liam and Liam sort of kind of lets him. It’s aggressive and demanding, exactly what he expects from Louis. Whilst he is reluctant to be the one to end the kiss, he really needs to set some ground rules if this were to work out with as few hitches as possible.

He shoves at Louis’ shoulder to tell him to back off and Louis obliges after a few seconds pass. Stupid vampire strength. Liam scowls as he deadpans, “Do not seek to take before I give.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “I’m glad to hear that you’re thinking of giving. Is a blow job included in one of the things you are willing to hand out? Keep up the teasing and I’ll grow so tired of the corners of your lips, little dove.”

 

 

-

 

 

**_ Zayn’s P.O.V. _ **

 

Zayn can’t believe what’s happening. Scratch that, he can’t really process it at all.

First, his boyfriend plotted with his sort of ex-boyfriend (is that what James was to him? An ex?) and ultimately, the said boyfriend betrayed the said ex and put him into endless slumber.

Life is so fucking complicated when you’re a vampire and witches and warlocks also happen to exist amongst some other supernatural critters.

He’s not entirely okay with Louis, that sodding bastard, kissing Liam right in front of him but Liam said it—he loves both Zayn and Louis. And as much as Zayn hates admitting, a lot of part of him missed Louis—and also what they used to have.

“So what are we going to do now?” Zayn asks both Liam and Louis. “Am I supposed to kiss and make-up with you, dearest cousin?”

“Probably, yeah,” Louis shrugs, like he didn’t just kiss Liam. “Or we can have _fun_. I mean, deep inside my dark and twisted heart I love you and you love me.”

“And look where that what that love has brought us,” Zayn muses.

Zayn doesn’t have any time to react before Louis lunges at him and crashes their lips together. Zayn kisses back, moaning at how forcible Louis is being. He tugs at Louis’ shirt before ripping it off, buttons popping and fabric ripping. Louis reciprocates and soon enough, the only thing separating their bodies are their damned boxers. Louis dips his head down and tugs Zayn’s boxers down with his teeth, shimmying out of his own. Zayn remembers about Liam standing in the same room but his boyfriend is just watching them with… lust? Actually, he can see the semi in Liam’s jeans.

Putting the thought aside, Zayn circles Louis’ hole with his forefinger before pushing it in.

“I’m not a fucking glass doll, I can surely take more,” Louis growls out in a challenging tone.

Zayn complies and shoves in two more, stretching Louis out. Louis cants his hips down, fucking himself down on Zayn’s fingers eagerly. Zayn sits up and reaches for lube when Liam throws the bottle to him. He mumbles thanks and slicks himself up and positions himself at Louis’ hole.

“I’m not a fucking virgin girl, stick it in already,” Louis growls impatiently so Zayn does. Louis feels as tight as he did the last time they had sex—decades ago—and Zayn grunts when he hears footsteps towards him.

“Can I… can I blow him?” Liam asks Zayn hesitantly; he nods.

Zayn thrusts up into Louis’ tight heat as Liam tentatively licks at Louis’ cock-head. He doesn’t know why, but seeing his boyfriend sucking his (other) ex is making him harder than ever. Liam is making those delicious noises as he bobs his head up and down and dear God, this is too much.

“Liam,” Zayn starts with an authoritative tone. “Position yourself at Louis’ hole, babe.”

Louis’ eyes widen and Zayn smirks at that.

 

 

-

 

****

**_ Louis’ P.O.V. _ **

 

“Liam, position yourself at Louis’ hole, babe.”

Louis widens his eyes in genuine surprise and Zayn smirks as per Louis’ expectations. “Wow,” he drawls out. “You certainly have grown up to be a kinky fucker, haven’t ya? Who would have thought that sweet, angelic Za— _ah_!”

Louis is even more surprised when Liam reaches up to pull Louis down towards him and presses in from underneath. Glancing down—even though his natural instinct is to let his eyes slip closed and bask in the burning stretch and the tingling pain—Louis sees that Liam has settled down on the bed. He is lying down with his knees propped up and feet planted firmly on the mattress. True to his nature, Liam stays still once he is sheathed all the way and chooses to focus on kissing Louis instead. N Louis has half a mind to demand that both Liam and Zayn fuck him properly but since Liam is a glorious kisser, he settles for emitting an elated moan into Liam’s mouth.

Whilst he indulges himself with the taste of Liam’s lips, his mind lazily registers the fact that Zayn’s heated gaze is boring into the back of his head.   He nips at Liam’s plump bottom lip once—Liam pulls back like an obedient little pup—and cranes his neck to smirk at Zayn.

“Shall I turn around so that I’m looking at you instead?” he taunts with a raise of his eyebrow.

Zayn scoffs. “Doesn’t matter.”

 _Oh, but it does,_ Louis notes. “Liar,” he accuses. Before Zayn can dignify himself with a pompous answer, Louis kisses Zayn and clenches his arse at the same time. “Don’t be a big baby and move,” he growls as he pulls back from their kiss. He rocks his hips back to emphasise his words. The slight movement results in Louis pulling nearly all the way off of Liam’s dick, which he remedies quickly by rocking his hips forwards again. With two dicks inside of him, the pressure against his prostate is fucking brilliant and the pleasure skyrockets when both Liam and Zayn begin to move in shallow thrusts inside of him. Soon, the two of them work out a rhythm when one of the slams inside of Louis whilst the other pulls out, and vice versa.

“Do me faster and harder, goddammit!” Louis demands. “How many times do I have to tell you two softies that I can take—yeah, like that—fuck, _Leeyum_!” Having Liam fuck him is loads better than what he has ever fantasised. Granted, his scenarios never included Zayn but simply watching Liam’s sweat-slick pectorals and abs move with his thrust alone is driving Louis closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. The prickling sensation of Zayn’s fangs nipping at the nape of his neck and his upper back only heightens his pleasure even more, of course.

He unconsciously brings his hand down to stroke his cock. He snarls when Zayn’s hand slaps it away. “You going to come on just our cocks,” Zayn croons, his voice dropping a couple octaves. “And _this_.”

Zayn’s eyeteeth puncture the delicate skin on the side of his neck. A rugged breath leaves Louis mouth as blood starts to leave his body in shallow, brusque mouthfuls. Louis whines when Zayn’s fangs release him too early. He collapses on top of Liam half in protest, and half in his laziness. Before the small bite wound closes up completely, however, Liam latches onto the curve of Louis’ neck and laps up the remaining blood with a pointed tongue. Louis mewls at that and turns his head away from Liam to let him have at it. Zayn is now pressed flush against his back and the warm weight is a familiarity that Louis welcomes. He himself isn’t moving much anymore, preferring to have his boys do all the work for him instead. Other than arching his back so that his erection slides against Liam’s washboard abs with maximum friction, he lies there and basks in the rough, synchronised thrusts that grow steadily irregular with each passing minute.

“You close yet?” Louis whispers. The veins underneath Zayn’s eyes darken at the words and Louis feels, rather than hears, Liam’s breath hitch in the back of his throat. Louis turns his head back around to grin at Liam’s blushing face. He kisses Liam for a brief moment before he swivels his hips and clenches at the same time. He also lets go of the coiling heat that has been building up in his lower abdomen and cries out, the sound swallowed up by Liam’s greedy kisses. There’s splashes of hot cum inside of him alongside with various outcries of his name and expletives. He smiles to himself when Zayn’s weight drops onto his completely. Liam groans and mumbles about two scrawny vampires crushing him.

“Who you calling scrawny?” Louis challenges. He scoots up so that Liam’s and Zayn’s softening cocks fall out of his hole and rolls to his side so that Zayn falls onto the mattress with a delayed ‘oomph!’ and a string of Urdu words that Louis doesn’t understand. “Have you not seen my spectacular ass?”

Liam rolls his eyes; simultaneously, Zayn mutters: “Everyone is scrawny when stood next to you, babes.”

Louis reaches behind him to pet at the top of Zayn’s hair. Once he locates it, he ruffles it up without mercy. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Malik.”

In less time than it takes to blink, Zayn is straddling him and has his arms pinned above his head. “Truth hurts,” he states with a not-so-innocent grin.

“Is this what I’ll have to deal with for the rest of my life?” Liam grumbles, effectively commanding both Zayn’s and Louis’s attention to himself. It’s as though Liam’s has a sixth sense for predicting when Louis is about to argue with Zayn about the most pointless things.

“No,” Zayn denies without hesitation. “Not if you don’t want to have to deal with us being petty children. I only want you to be happy and if you’ll be happier with me and Louis behaving in a more civilised manner towards each other, that is how it shall be.”

“Forever?” Liam inquires. His voice shakes and Louis cottons on to the fact that Liam is asking for something grander.

“Forever like how?” Louis asks back. “Are you insinuating what I think you are insinuating?”

The red in his cheeks darken and spread down to his neck. He gives a tiny nod.

“Wait, hold on,” Zayn shuffles over so that he is hovering over Liam instead. “Are you sure that you want this? Being a vampire has more downsides that upsides. The hunger never goes away completely. And if you kill someone, that will change you irreversibly. You will crave that fresh blood and it won’t be easy to go back to drinking nuked blood bags. Eventually, all the guilt will wreck you and you will be extremely tempted to turn your humanity off, choosing not to feel anything rather than to hurt with each breath you take.”

Louis just barely manages not to roll his eyes at that. “It’s Liam’s choice,” Louis argues. “A choice that I never gave you but his choice none-the-less. I reckon that it’s best that you think this over more carefully, though. Wouldn’t want you to turn out like me, yeah?”

Liam glowers at him. “You’re not half-bad anyway. ‘Kay, fine, I’ll give this more thought. But you know that my answer won’t change. I’ve been loving you both for quite some time and I always will. Trust me on this, if nothing else.”

Liam kisses Zayn first, and then Louis.

“You and your bloody kisses,” Louis whinges. “You can’t kiss your way out of every little spat we’ll have.”

Liam winks (or his approximation of it). “Just you wait and see.”

 

 

 

**__ **

 

 

_**Liam's P.O.V.  
** _

 

It's weird, being a bloody (no pun intended) vampire. Well, it was weirder how Louis and Zayn had a thorough discussion who should kill him for the—as Louis likes to call it despite Zayn’s abhorrence for the word—rebirth. In the end, they opted for calling Brad, his man witch friend, to give him some witchy poison. Louis wanted the brain aneurism but Zayn hissed with the fangs out he could tell the brain thing was a no-go.

 

 

 _“Just drink this concoction I made for ya,” Brad told him. “Uh, the poison will stop your heart and kill you, but blood from both Zayn and_ Louis _—” the disdain in Brad’s voice was tangible. He briefly wondered what happened between the two of them. “—should heal you have you up and walking in a few hours’ time, give or take a few.”_

So now, he’s in transition. The gnawing pain in his throat, as his boyfriend(s?) told him was his vampire instinct to have blood, to kill. They smuggled a blood baggie to—as Zayn called it—conserve his innocence.

Before the transition, whenever he bit his tongue or whatever, the taste of blood was grossly metallic. Now? It was mesmerising in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe. Like his favourite drink and food mushed into one? That’s one way of describing it, he supposes. He chugs the whole thing down in mere seconds, earning a low, proud whistle from Louis. He doesn’t miss how Zayn elbows him—sharply in the ribs, probably fracturing a rib or two. 

Louis has been all for teaching Liam the allegedly fool-proof ‘snatch, eat, erase’ way of feeding but Zayn insisted that it was better for Liam’s conscience to give the bagged blood a try.  It was apparent that Louis wanted to either strangle or snog Zayn until he changed his mind but Liam’s presence (and how confused and dazed Liam was as he was in transition) stopped that.

He doesn’t think that he’ll mind living off the donated (“Dead, stale and _bo-ring_ , blech,” Louis added with a contemptuous scoff) blood.  He would hate to kill innocent, unarmed humans accidentally even though he knows that he’ll never arrive there with Zayn’s and Louis’ guidance.

Before Brad leaves, he has turned a lapis lazuli ring into a daylight ring for Liam.  He can tell that Brad is not exactly a happy camper about Liam’s decision to become a bloodsucking monster.  But that doesn’t stop the warlock from hugging Liam tightly and whispering ‘good luck’.

The sun is now setting in front of them.  They are sat on the roof of Louis’ house—well their house, Liam just hasn’t gotten used to referring it to as such yet—and it’s _Louis_ who suggest that they do this.

Liam kisses Zayn out of the blue right as the sun sinks below the horizon.  Zayn beams into the kiss and wraps his arms around Liam to scoop him and seat him in his lap.

“Ahem,” Louis interrupts, literally pulling Liam off of Zayn. He reseats Liam in _his_ lap and grins devilishly. “Where’s my kiss?”

Liam giggles. He’s powerless against Louis and doesn’t care that it’s obvious. He obliges and kisses Louis too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _NarryEm's A.N._ : From a psych major’s perspective, I pictured Liam as an antisocial individual with sociopathic tendencies whereas James is a straight-up self-serving psychopath who is astronomically badder than Louis. And antisocial is when someone’s beliefs/behaviour/values differ significantly from the societal norm. Avoiding social contact is called _**a**_ ****social, just thought I’d point that out. Louis, well, he _is_ a sociopath, and he is highly apathetic because he chooses to be that way. He’s not a psychopath per se because he's capable of forming emotional attachments to people (e.g. James, Zayn, and Liam). A psychopath wouldn’t be able to truly feel anything for people, which is the category James falls into. Chris and I took turns writing Liam’s P.O.V. in case you were wondering.
> 
> Anyway, that was just some mindless rambling from me. Chris and I might do more collabs in the future depending on what kind of response this gets. Thanks, my lovelies. <3
> 
>  
> 
>  _Chrissy’s AN_ : Shit, I’m supposed to write an ending note?
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one and I think this is easily my masterpiece. As you can sort of tell, 90% of James’ POV were written by me since I major in writing psychopaths. (I wish I were kidding.) PAWS UP FOR THE ZILO THREESOME, HELL YEAH.


End file.
